X Love - Chelsa
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Elsana Swan, jeune mutante de vingt deux ans, possède un gène hors du commun. Ce gène peut la sauver ou la tuer. Alors que tout semble perdu pour elle, elle va faire la rencontre d'un mystérieux professeur expert en mutations génétiques. ( Se passe trois ans après Days of Future Past )
1. Chapter 1

_La mutation, c'est la clé de notre évolution. C'est elle qui nous a mené de l'état de simple cellule à l'espèce dominante sur notre planète. Mais tous les deux ou trois cents milles ans, l'évolution fait un bon en avant..._

Une odeur de brûler emplissait ses narines. Prise de panique, elle sortit de la salle de bain en courant, et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le four et un nuage de fumée noire l'encercla. Elle sortit ses macarons cramés du four.

\- Elsana Lauryne Marie Mathilde Kathryn Anna Elysabeth Swan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? fit une voix provenant du salon derrière elle.

\- Rien pourquoi ? répondit-elle en se saisissant de son manteau et de ses clés.

Elle entra dans l'épicerie, et demanda au vendeur les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrications des macarons, ainsi que des boissons. L'épicier déposa le tout sur le comptoir, et elle mit ses achats dans un sac. Elsana sentit le regard du vendeur sur ses mains gantées, elle releva la tête, et arqua un sourcil. Le vendeur baissa les yeux, et Elsana sortit de l'épicerie.

En arrivant devant chez elle, Elsana posa son sac devant la porte d'entrée, et ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres. Elle prit son courrier et rentra chez elle. En entrant dans le salon, elle se prit les pieds dans le fil de l'ordinateur, et laissa tomber le courrier dans le but de se rattraper au bureau. Malheureusement, l'ordinateur s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Des pas précipitée se firent entendre. Elsana se releva, et fit face au regard emplit de reproches de son amie.

\- C'est pas possible, tu le fait exprès !

\- La faute à qui, Laurine ?

Laurine leva les yeux au ciel, et ramassa le sac de course. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour ranger celles-ci. Elsana quant à elle, récupéra le courrier éparpillé sur le sol. Elle posa le tout sur le bureau, et commença à le feuilleter. Entre deux enveloppes, elle découvrit un petit morceaux de papier rectangulaire. Sur ce papier était inscrit les mots :

 _" Xavier's School, For gifted youngsters, Charles Xavier Professor "_

Alors qu'une vague d'espoir la submergeait et qu'elle voyait enfin une porte s'ouvrir devant elle, Laurine arriva, un sac poubelle à la main. Elsana cacha le morceaux de papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Je vais à la déchetterie, occupe-toi de faire à manger.

Elsana hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine, tendit que son amie sortait de la maison, l'ordinateur à la main. Sachant très bien que la cuisine n'était pas sa tasse de thé, elle se simplifia la vie en cuisinant des pattes au beurre.

Une fois Laurine revenue de la déchetterie, elles se mirent à table. Elles se connaissaient depuis le lycée, et ne s'étaient plus quitter depuis. Laurine Lucy Shepherd étudiait les arts visuels dans une école spécial à Paris. Âgée de seulement vingt trois ans, elle possédait de beau cheveux auburn ondulés, et des yeux marrons noisettes. Son amie Elsana avait un an de moins qu'elle. Une fois le repas fini et la vaisselle faite, Laurine alla se préparer pour se rendre à ses cours de l'après-midi. Elsana allait une fois de plus se retrouver seule. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle comprit que son amie était partie. Elle sortit le bout de papier de sa poche, et le posa à coté de son ordinateur portable, sur son bureau. Elle se munit de son carnet de note, et commença ses recherches sur l'Institut Xavier, poussée par sa curiosité. Arrivé a la fin de la page d'accueil du site consacré à l'Institut, elle remarqua en lettres italiques, la phrase :

 _" Si vous arrivez à lire ce message, cela signifie que vous êtes un mutant. Si vous désirez vous inscrire à l'Institut Charles Xavier, veuillez contacter le Professeur X à l'adresse ci-dessous. "_

Elsana prit note de l'adresse sur son carnet, ferma son ordinateur, et décida d'aller faire un tour.

Elle entra dans un café, où elle commanda un cappuccino. Elle en but une gorgée, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un homme la fixait. Un sentiment d'oppression s'empara d'elle. Ses doigts gantés se crispèrent sur la tasse de porcelaine. Elle sursauta lorsque celle-ci explosa entre ses mains, faisant voler des éclats tranchants. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle posa un billet sur la table, et partit du café en courant.

Elsana avançait tête baissée parmi la foule des rues de Paris. Il ne peut se passer un jour sans qu'elle perde le contrôle. Des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle en avait assez de cette situation. Il fallait qu'elle agissent, qu'elle prenne son destin en main. Elsana rentra chez elle en larmes. Heureusement que Laurine n'était pas là pour la voir ainsi. Pour oublier ce petit incident, elle se fit un chocolat chaud, et le but en pensant à ce petit morceaux de papier qui s'était glissé entre deux enveloppes. Et si c'était la réponse à ces questions ? Et si ce mystérieux Professeur X pouvait l'aider ? Laurine rentrerai dans une demi-heure. Devait-elle commencer à écrire une lettre ? Non, elle le ferait ce soir. Dans sa chambre, seule.

Quand Laurine rentra des ses cours, elle découvrit une Elsana devant une tasse de chocolat chaud, le regards dans le vague. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Je suis sortie, murmura Elsana.

Laurine laissa tomber son sac, et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Raconte, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Je suis aller dans un café, et j'ai encore perdu le contrôle. Je n'en peut plus de cette situation. Je veux apprendre à contrôler ces facultés.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Laurine en scrutant le visage de son amie.

\- Je dirai que la chance m'a sourit, mais je t'en parlerai quand je serai sûr de mon choix, et de la tournure des évènements.

Laurine hocha la tête, et Elsana se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle ne mangea ce soir là. Laurine en avait prit l'habitude. Comme après chaque incident, son amie se retirait dans sa chambre. Laurine alla se coucher en pensant qu'Elsana avait peut-être raison. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un nouveau départ. Pour elle, et son avenir.

Dans sa chambre, Elsana se débattait avec les mots pour écrire une lettre convenable à ce professeur qui pouvait soit disant l'aider. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit à écrire ce qui était pour elle une vraie lettre. Elle la relue plusieurs fois, fit des modifications, et finalement, la mit dans une enveloppe. Elle se dit qu'elle la posterai demain dans la matinée, et sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit avec la lettre à la main.

Une semaine plus tard, au manoir de Westchester, le professeur Charles Xavier donnait un cours de génétique à ses élèves, leur expliquant une mutation parmi d'autre.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était dans son bureau, Hank Mccoy arriva, plusieurs lettres à la main. Il les posa sur le bureau du professeur, et sortit en silence. Charles jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux lettres reçues, il en prit une au hasard, sans forcément regarder son expéditeur. A son contact, Charles ressentit de fortes émotions, qui en fait, n'étaient pas les siennes. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, en tout cas, pas d'une manière aussi brutale, et non contrôlée.

\- Je te lirai ce soir, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Sur ces mots, il posa la lettre sur coin du bureau, se jurant d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui venait de se passer. La journée se termina sans encombre, quand il retourna dans son bureau en fin de journée, ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre. Il la prit, et étrangement, rien ne se passa. Il l'ouvrit et la lut, fasciné par les émotions qu'il ressentait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 _Plutôt que d'attendre un coup de chance, crée ta propre chance..._

Charles ressentait exactement toutes les émotions qu'avait éprouvé l'auteur de la lettre au moment où il l'avait écrit. Pour lui, c'était une première. Jamais il n'avait eu de mémoire tactile avec les objets. Alors pourquoi ? Charles ressentait de la peine, de l'incompréhension, et un immense espoir.

 _"_ Cher Professeur,

 _j'écris cette lettre dans le but de vous faire part de mes interrogations. Pour commencer, je m'appelle Elsana, et j'ai vingt deux ans. Je suis une mutante. Je suppose que tout mutant normal possède une qualité qui lui est propre._

 _Malheureusement, même si cela peut paraître étrange, je découvre régulièrement de nouvelles facultés. Je ne contrôle aucune d'elles. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais toutes ces facultés m'oppressent. Je ne sors que très rarement de chez moi, et même si je sais que j'ai dépassé la limite d'âge pour étudier dans votre école, j'espère quand même pouvoir bénéficier d'un ou deux conseils._

 _Je me débats avec les mots pour vous écrire cette lettre. J'ai l'impression d'être à moitié humaine. Je me refuse tout sentiments, de peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Malheureusement, le monde extérieur ne facilite pas la tâche._

 _Peu importe, je n'espère rien de cette lettre, sauf peut-être une raiponce, qu'elle soit positive ou négative._

 _Avec toute ma gratitude,_

 _Elsana Swan"_

Certes, cette lettre était courte, mais cela importait peu pour Charles. Il allait lui répondre, et tout de suite. La plume de son stylo glissait gracieusement sur le papier. Les mots s'inscrivaient sans hésitations, sans craintes. Il irait droit au but. S'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait.

Le lendemain, Hank alla poster la lettre, surpris par l'efficacité du professeur à répondre à celles-ci. Lui qui d'habitude les étudiaient avec minutie, répondait du jour au lendemain à une parfaite inconnue. Mais Hank ne s'affola pas. Comme Charles l'avait fait pour lui, il avait une totale confiance en son aîné.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, Elsana aidait Laurine pour un de ses dessins. Elle devait servir de modèle pour que son amie puisse faire son portrait.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais croiser tes mains sur tes genoux, s'il te plaît ?

Elsana s'exécuta, mais voyant le froncement de sourcil de son amie, elle comprit qu'elle allait encore une fois lui demander de changer de position.

\- Non, prends une mèche de tes cheveux, et enroule-la autour de ton doigt, ça fait plus rêveuse.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Elsana qui en avait plus qu'assez d'être bougée dans tous les sens.

\- Oui, parfait ! Ne bouge plus.

Ce fut une heure interminable pour Elsana, mais comme c'était pour son amie, elle prenait sur elle.

\- Fini ! s'exclama Laurine. Attention, un, deux, trois, et voilà !

Laurine tourna son carnet à dessin pour que son amie puisse voir son portrait. Celle-ci en resta bouche bée. Laurine avait toujours eu un don pour le dessin, et Elsana l'admirait pour cela. Toutes deux rangèrent le matériel de l'artiste, et firent le repas de midi ensemble. Une bonne quiche lorraine. Elles se mirent à table, et bavardèrent de tout et de rien. Laurine était heureuse de voir Elsana sourire, même si celle-ci n'était pas sortie depuis une semaine.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. A ce soir, petite fille, fit Laurine.

\- A ce soir.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la séance du portrait. Elsana avait encore découvert une nouvelle faculté. La vision rayon X. Certes, elle n'était pas dangereuse. Mais elle était quand même assez dérangeante pour la jeune femme. Ce soir-là, Elsana fixait la lettre qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Elle savait très bien qui était son expéditeur. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Elle devait espérer le mieux, en préparant le pire.

\- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle fit volte-face, et se retrouva face à un bel homme aux cheveux châtains. Il possédait des yeux bleus envoûtants, et il était assez grand.

\- Qui ... Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya Elsana.

\- Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi ce délire ? Comment un homme pouvait-il se téléporter des États-Unis pour se retrouver en France ?

\- Comment êtes-vous entré dans ma maison ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment dans votre maison, je suis dans votre tête. Cela s'appelle de la télépathie. J'utilise une machine qui décuple mes pouvoirs, expliqua Charles.

\- Donc, vous pouvez me parler alors que vous êtes de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Charles hocha la tête. Elsana ne savait comment réagir à tout ça. Le professeur s'approcha du bureau de la jeune femme, et prit la lettre. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Vous devriez la lire, dit-il.

Charles lui tendit la lettre avec un sourire. Elsana la prit, et l'ouvrit. Elle la lut d'une traite, sous le regard attentif du professeur. A la fin de la lettre, elle releva la tête avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Vous ... me proposez de venir dans votre école ? En tant qu'élève ?

\- Oui, peut importe votre âge. Je peux faire une exception.

\- Mais, mes amies et ma famille, je vais leurs dire quoi ? Je peux pas partir comme ça pour aller à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que vous y réfléchissiez, vraiment.

La jeune femme hocha.

-Je ne vous promet rien, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je sais.

Sur ces mots, Charles s'évapora devant ses yeux. Elsana se laissa tomber sur son lit, abasourdie. Comment allait-elle dire ça à Laurine, et à Mylène, son autre amie qui était partie en Asie pour ses études ?

\- Plutôt que d'attendre un coup de chance, crée ta propre chance, fit la voix de Charles dans sa tête.

La jeune femme soupira, et se laissa aller en arrière.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec la tête grosse comme une citrouille. Sa nuit avait était troublée par des rêves étranges. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Elsana trouva Laurine devant un bol de céréales, un casque sur les oreilles. Elle se fit un café, et s'assit en face de Laurine. Celle-ci enleva son casque, et le posa sur la table.

\- Alors, tu l'as ouverte cette lettre ?

\- Oui, répondit Elsana.

\- Et donc, ça donne quoi ?

La mutante baissa la tête, et se mit à jouer avec sa petite cuillère.

\- Le professeur Xavier m'a proposé d'entrer dans son école pour mutants.

\- Mais c'est génial, Elsa ! Tu imagines la chance que tu as ?

Elsana fut surprise par la réaction de son amie. Elle se serait attendue à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Je vais quand même pas te laisser pour aller dans une école, sans compter que Mylène est à l'autre bout du monde.

Laurine fixa son amie avec un petit sourire.

\- Dit plutôt que ça te fait peur d'aller aux États-Unis. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie pour moi. Je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai un an de plus que toi, et que je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Donc, si c'est mon autorisation que tu attends pour te bouger, et bien tu l'as !

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de la mutante.

Une semaine plus tard, Elsana avait écrit une nouvelle lettre au professeur, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait prit sa décision. Au manoir, Charles avait été ravit de savoir que la jeune femme avait prit son destin en main.

\- Je pense que j'ai rien oublié.

\- Je le pense aussi, répondit Laurine.

Elles se tenaient devant l'aéroport. Elsana, sa valise à la main, attendait son avion. Le moment venu, les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La mutante monta dans l'avion, et pour faire taire son stress, écouta de la musique durant tous le trajet.

Trois heures plus tard, elle était à New York.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 **Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3 où Elsana arrive enfin à New York. Et pour voir qui ? Lisez pour le savoir ( même si tout le monde sans doute ). Nous tenons à remercier toute les personnes qui lisent notre fanfiction. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, nous ne sommes pas des cannibales :) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 _Des temps particuliers exigent des mesures particulières..._

Elsana avançait dans les rues de New York, un sourire béat sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait aux Etats-Unis. Les gratte-ciels la surplombaient de leur immense hauteur, les enfants couraient partout, les magasins s'enchaînaient. Elsana mourrait d'envie d'entrer dans toutes les boutiques qu'elles croisait. Juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait un magasin newyorkais. Elle passa dans Central Park, et se posa un moment dans l'herbe pour se détendre un petit bout de temps. Elle sortit un de ses livres qu'elle avait emmener avec elle. Le Professeur Xavier ne lui avait pas donner d'heure, et de toute façon, il comprendrait bien qu'on ne peut pas passer à côté à New York.

\- Bonjour, fit une voix enfantine dans son dos.

Elsa se retourna et se retrouva devant une petite fille de neuf ans. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux vert menthe.

\- Bonjour, répondit Elsana, tu es perdue ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Je ne suis pas perdue, mais vous, on dirait bien. Vous êtes française ?

Elsana esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui je viens d'arriver, je suis ici pour voir une certaine personne. Toi par contre, tu m'a l'air d'être née ici, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite hocha la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Elsana Swan, mais tu peux m'appeler Elsa si tu veux.

La jeune femme ne le savait pas, mais l'enfant connaissait déjà son nom.

\- Moi c'est Jean Grey, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis télépathe, je lis dans les pensées.

\- Donc tu sais que je suis moi aussi une mutante ?

Jean sourit, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Elle savait même que cette Elsa était venue voir le Professeur. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle était à l'institut Xavier ? Devait-elle la présenter à Hank Mccoy ? Elle respira un grand coup, et se lança.

\- Je suis à l'Institut Charles Xavier.

Elsa failli s'étrangler.

\- Pardon ?

Je peux vous emmener voir Hank Mccoy, si vous voulez ?

\- Jean ! cria Hank.

\- Je suis là !

Hank se retourna, et vit Jean approcher, accompagnée d'une jeune femme. Hank s'avança vers elles, curieux de savoir qui elle était.

\- Hank, je vous présente Elsana Swan. Elle est venue voir le Professeur.

\- Enchanté, dit-il un peu abasourdi que cette femme soit en fait la mutante dont Charles lui avait vaguement parler.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Hank ne releva pas le fait qu'elle portait des gants en septembre.

" Sûrement à cause de sa mutation ", pensa-t-il.

Elsana capta ses pensées, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mit plutôt à regarder les élèves présents dans le parc. Il y en avait au moins un douzaine, et ils avaient à peu près tous l'âge de Jean. Hank, lui, la dévisageai comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Hank regarda ailleurs en s'excusant. Il aurait bien voulut se donner une gifle en cet instant précis.

\- Le Professeur vous attends avec impatience, vous savez, dit-il à la mutante.

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est réciproque.

\- Allons-y alors. Les enfants on rentre !

Les élèves se regroupèrent tous autour de leur professeur, et celui-ci les guida jusqu'à la sortie de Central Park. Ils montèrent dans un bus, et Jean insista pour qu'Elsa se mette à côté d'elle. La jeune femme accepta en souriant. Son trajet fut animé par les histoires abracadabrantes de Jean, qui lui racontait des anecdotes qui s'étaient déroulées à l'école pour mutants. Elsa buvait ses paroles. Plus elle pensait à cette école, plus elle avait envie d'y être. Mais elle redoutait aussi son entretient avec Charles Xavier. Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées, et se concentra sur le paysage à travers la vitre.

Les enfants descendirent du bus, suivis de près par Elsa et Hank. Jean restait près de la mutante, et guettait toutes ses réactions. Quand Elsa vit le manoir, elle resta clouée sur place. Certes, elle avait vue une image de l'école sur le site internet. Mais en vrai, c'était impressionnant. Hank l'attendait sur le porche, un sourcil relevé. Elsa avança, et entra dans l'édifice. Des élèves passaient ça et là, et la mutante remarqua que certains d'entre eux ne devait avoir que deux ans de moins qu'elle.

\- Le professeur donne un cours à l'étage, suivez-moi.

Elsana suivit Hank dans les couloirs interminables du manoir. Une voix lointaine lui parvint alors à l'autre bout du couloir.

Charles donnait effectivement un cours à un groupe d'élèves, à qui il expliquait une légende remontant à plusieurs millénaires. Il sentit la présence de Hank, puis celle d'une jeune femme qu'il reconnu comme étant Elsana Swan. Charles libéra ses élèves, puis se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Professeur, voici Elsana Swan, déclara Hank.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire officiellement votre connaissance, Elsana.

\- Moi de même, répondit la mutante en souriant.

Charles envoya un message télépathique à Hank, en lui intiment de bien vouloir le laisser seul avec la jeune femme. Hank quitta la salle sous un faux prétexte sous l'œil suspicieux d'Elsa.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'enquit le Professeur.

La mutante le suivi dans un ascenseur qui se confondait avec les parois des murs. Durant l'ascension, tout deux restèrent silencieux.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Charles, et celui-ci, se mit derrière son bureau. Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir en face de lui. Elsana s'exécuta. Elle croisa les jambes, et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Dans une de vos lettres, vous m'aviez dit que vous avez plusieurs mutations, commença Charles, comment vous expliquez cela ?

\- Je ne l'explique pas, répondit Elsa, régulièrement, je découvre une nouvelle faculté. Cela arrive souvent quand je ressens une émotion forte. Comme de la colère par exemple.

Charles la fixa. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu affaire à une telle situation. La plupart du temps, le gène X n'accordait qu'une mutation, voir deux. Mais pas des dizaines !

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, j'étais en train de me dire, que peut-être le problème se trouvait dans vos gènes.

\- Dans mes gènes ?

\- Ce qui déclenche la mutation, c'est un gène qui se trouve dans notre ADN, expliqua Charles. Si nous cherchons de ce côté, nous pourrons peut-être trouver quelque chose.

Elsana porta son regard sur le globe terrestre posé sur le bureau. Alors le problème viendrait de ses gènes ?

\- Est-ce héréditaire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La mutation est généralement transmit par les hommes, mais si les deux parents son mutants, cela peut être des deux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Je suis très heureux que vous soyez venue, Elsana.

Elsa reporta son regard sur le Professeur X.

\- Je suis contente d'être là, moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

 _On a tous peur d'affronter ce qui dépasse notre compréhension …_

Le professeur X affichait un sourire jovial à sa nouvelle élève.

\- Tu es officiellement une élève de l'Institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués.

\- Surdoués ? C'est une blague. Cela nous tombe dessus un jour, comme ça, et on doit prendre ça pour un don ? Appelons un chat, un chat, c'est une Malédiction ! s'emporta Elsana.

Charles la fixa avec un petit sourire en coin. Du caractère, ça elle en avait. Bien sûr, possédant une mutation invisible, il n'avait jamais eu besoins de la cacher. Mais, il comprenait que pour cette femme, c'était une tout autre histoire. Elle portait des gants noirs en cuir, en plein mois de juillet.

\- Cela vous dérange, si je te demande d'enlever tes gants ? demanda Charles.

Le regard de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout. Enlever ses gants ? Et pourquoi pas sauver la Terre tant qu'on y est ! Le professeur sentit le stress de la jeune mutante, et se dit qu'il lui redemanderait une prochaine fois. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses marques.

\- Laisse, dit-il, nous verrons ça une prochaine fois. Tu peux y aller, mais avant, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir Hank pour une prise de sang.

\- Une prise de sang ? demanda Elsa.

\- Pour tes gênes, expliqua Charles.

Elsana hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise. Avant qu'elle franchisse la porte, Charles lui envoya un message télépathique.

 _" Tous ce dont tu as besoins se trouve dans ta chambre au deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche. "_

\- Merci, Professeur.

Elsana posa sa valise dans sa chambre, et se mit à chercher Hank Mccoy pour cette prise de sang qui la tracassait. Une prise de sang, le premier jour. C'est merveilleux comme cadeau de bienvenue ! Dans un couloir, elle croisa deux jeunes filles, un peu plus jeunes qu'elle. Tout deux étaient blondes. Elsa les intercepta.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche Hank Mccoy, vous ne savez pas où je pourrais le trouver par hasard ?

Les deux blondes se regardèrent, et l'une répondit d'un ton qui se voulait arrogant.

\- Non, on ne sait pas, et même si on le savait, on ne te le dirait pas. On parle pas aux filles bizarres qui portent des gants en juillet. A plus, petite folle !

Sur ces mots, Amy et Emmy partirent dans la direction opposée.

 _" Troisième étage, dans l'aile droite, dernière porte sur la gauche "._

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Elsa.

 _" Merci, Professeur, j'aurais peut être besoin d'un plan "._

Finalement, grâce au Professeur, Elsana réussit à trouver la salle où Hank l'attendait une seringue à la main.

\- Vous m'attendiez ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Charles m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le chaise que lui désignait Hank. Elle remonta sa manche, et se concentra sur un point fixe devant elle. Pendant qu'il enfonçait l'aiguille dans la chair de la jeune femme, Hank ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder discrètement. Une fois l'opération finie, il appliqua un pansement sur le bras de la mutante. Elsa le remercia et sortit de la salle pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Assises sur le rebord de la fontaine, Amy et Emmy se moquaient des petits mutants aux mutations non-invisibles. Leurs mutations à elles ne les empêcher pas d'avoir une vie normale, sauf peut-être pour Amy, qui possédait une langue de serpent. Emmy, quant à elle, pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux à volonté. Elle en profitait pour se rendre populaire. Une autre mutante vint les rejoindre, elle s'appelait Romanne.

\- Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu veux parler de la petite folle ? demanda Emmy.

\- Il paraît qu'elle a vingt deux ans, et que le Professeur a fait une exception pour qu'elle intègre l'Institut, dit Amy.

\- C'est une manipulatrice, si ça se trouve le Professeur s'est laisser envouter, supposa Romanne.

\- Envouter par quoi ? demanda Amy d'une voix mauvaise. Elle a rien pour elle, cette fille.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

\- Dans tout les cas, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, murmura Emmy.

\- Oh oui ! renchérit Amy.

Le lendemain, Elsana se leva en se demandant où elle était. Une fois qu'elle eu remis sa vie en ordre dans sa tête, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, qui jouxtait sa chambre. Elle prit une douche, et s'habilla comme à son habitude, en noir. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et se rendit dans la cuisine la plus proche. Elle se fit un café, qu'elle but noir. Il n'y avait personne à une heure aussi matinale. Et puis, c'était les vacances. Les cours reprendraient dans un peu plus d'un mois, même si Charles lui avait dit qu'il pouvait donner des cours si la situations l'exigeait.

\- Tu es matinale on dirait.

Elle tourna la tête, et vit Charles dans son fauteuil roulant.

\- Vous aussi on dirait, répondit-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire, et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Hier, tu as dit que tu aurais besoin d'un plan. Hélas, je n'en ai pas. Par contre, je peux te servir de guide, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Je pense que je pourrai me débrouiller seule.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Charles se fit lui aussi un café, qu'il but à petites gorgées.

\- Tu as eu une nuit agitée, je me trompe ? demanda Charles.

Elsa arqua un sourcil.

 _Il peut pas se mêler de ses affaires,_ pensa-t-elle.

Charles capta ses pensées, et fit mine d'être vexer. La jeune femme, ayant compris son manège, se mit à rire. Un beau rire cristallin. Il s'insinua en Charles, et le emplie d'une sensation qu'il ne put reconnaître.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, Laurine était agitée par un mauvais qu'elle faisait tout les ans, à la même date. Froid, elle avait froid. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était paralysée. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. D'habitude c'était Elsa qui venait la voir, et qui la réconfortait. Mais cette fois, elle était seule. Seule avec ses démons. Seule avec elle même.

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Chapitre un peu plus court, désolées.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, un peu plus court, mais c'est nécessaire.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 5

 _Saute, et laisse toi pousser des ailes pendant ta chute..._

Elsana Swan était accoudée à une fenêtre quelconque du manoir. Elle laissait les rayons du soleil lui chatouiller le visage. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était aux Etats - Unis, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait sa nouvelle vie. Elle était entourée de personnes comme elle, et ne redoutait plus vraiment le regard des autres. Cependant, elle ne retirait toujours pas ses gants. Elle avait recroisé Charles que quelquefois seulement, et étrangement, cela l'embêtait de ne pas le voir plus souvent. Elle trouvait qu'il dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Heureux d'occuper tes pensées, fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Charles. Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent de rouge.

\- Peut - être est-ce de votre faute, Professeur ? dit - elle.

\- Jamais je ne te mettrais dans l'embarra volontairement.

\- Vous venez de le faire.

\- Toutes mes excuses, fit - il. Tu as eu le temps de visiter le manoir ?

Elsana fronça les sourcils. En fait, elle prenait toujours les mêmes couloirs. Charles lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Il l'emmena d'abord dans le jardin, où ils marchèrent autour de l'étang.

\- Une semaine que tu es ici, et je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ampleur de tes pouvoirs, déclara Charles.

\- Je ne suis pas pressée, répondit la mutante.

Elsa jouait avec la médaille qu'elle portait au cou. Un geste qu'elle faisait quand elle était stressée ou contrariée. Le Professeur la regarda faire.

\- Personne ne te jugera, tu es entourée de tes semblables.

La jeune femme serra les dents.

\- Je ne suis pas de votre avis. Même au sein de votre institut qui privilégie la tolérance, certains mutants prennent un malin plaisir à rabaisser ceux qui sont à la merci de leurs facultés.

Charles ne répondit rien. Pour lui, ce n'était pas envisageable. Mais il savait pertinemment que la jeune mutante ne disait pas cela pour le plaisir, mais que c'était un fait réel.

\- On t'a fait des réflexions, finit - il par lui demander.

Elsa baissa la tête. Elle avait plusieurs fois croisé Amy et Emmy dans les couloirs. Les deux blondes en avaient profité pour lui rappeler ce qu'impliquait sa mutation.

 _C'est tellement facile pour elles_ , pensa Elsana, _elles n'ont à pas mettre des gants, à redouter un éclat de colère._

Le Professeur entendit ses pensées sans vraiment le vouloir. Etrangement, il ne contrôlait pas vraiment son don quand elle était près de lui. La jeune femme dégageait des ondes mentales assez puissantes pour qu'il les capte sans le vouloir.

\- Elles ? demanda - t - il.

\- Je ne veux dénoncer personne.

\- Il est temps que tu me montres tes pouvoirs, Elsana.

La jeune mutante hocha doucement la tête. Ils avaient fini de faire le tour de l'étang. Charles prit un chemin à travers les arbres. Ils arrivèrent devant un bunker. A la demande du Professeur, Elsana ouvrit les portes, et entra, suivit de près pas Charles. Au centre du bunker se tenait une table en bois et un mannequin. Sur la table étaient posés un carnet et un verre d'eau.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

 _La peur rend nos ennemis plus fort..._

Elsa regarda avec attention les objets présents dans le bunker.

\- Tu émets des ondes mentales assez fortes pour que je devine tes mutations sans avoir besoin d'entrer dans ta tête, répondit Charles à sa question silencieuse.

\- Des ondes mentales ?

\- C'est typique chez les télépathes. Certains sont plus sensibles que d'autres pour ressentir ces ondes.

\- Et vous, vous les ressentez ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Professeur eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est exact. Je t'apprendrai à les percevoir. Cependant, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour parler télépathie. Enlèves tes gants s'il-te-plaît .

Elsana enleva ses gants, et les posa sur la table. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Professeur, en attendant ses instructions.

\- Tu vas d'abord m'expliquer très clairement comment t'es venue ta première mutation, lui dit-il. Tu peut t'asseoir si tu veux.

La mutante s'assit sur la table, et posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle remonta dans sa mémoire, et retrouva le souvenir qu'elle cherchait. Charles la laissa prendre son temps, car il savait que ce n'était pas toujours facile de parler de ce sujet qui était délicat pour tout les mutants.

\- J'avais seize ans, finit-elle par dire. Comme chaque jour, je devais garder ma petite sœur, et ranger un peu la maison. Lina courrait partout. Elle sautait sur le canapé, elle avait même faillit tomber dans les escaliers. Elle était la prunelle de mes yeux. Je tenais à elle comme à ma propre vie. J'avais peur qu'elle se fasse mal.

Elsa ferma les yeux, puis reprit.

\- J'allai poser un vase sur un des meubles du salon, quand je vis Lina glisser juste devant les escaliers. J'ai couru pour la rattraper. Seulement, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Elle a dévalé les marches. Je suis aller la voir, et j'ai vue qu'elle s'était ouvert la tête. Et là, j'ai paniqué.

La mutante respira un grand coup, puis ouvrit les yeux.

\- Et après ? demanda Charles.

\- J'ai appelé les pompiers pour qu'ils viennent chercher ma petite sœur. Une fois qu'ils l'ont emmené, j'ai repris le vase que j'avais poser sur l'une des marches des escaliers. Mes mains se sont mit à me brûler, mais je ne pouvais lâcher le vase, j'avais trop mal. Puis le vase est devenue poussière.

Sur ces mots, la jeune mutante éclata en sanglots. Charles se rapprocha d'elle, et posa deux doigts sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Il lui remémora des passages joyeux de sa vie. Des souvenirs qui la calmèrent.

\- Chaque mutation se contrôle, dit-il. Je t'apprendrai. Tu dois commencer à faire le vide dans ta tête. _La volonté se trouve quelque part entre la fureur et le calme totale._

Il lui avait adressé cette dernière phrase par voix télépathique. Elle enleva la main du Professeur de sa tempe, et descendit de la table.

\- C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A chaque fois que je touche quelque chose, elle se désintègre.

\- C'est parce que tu te laisses contrôler, répondit Charles. Poses tes deux mains à plat sur la table.

La mutante fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

 _Ne penses pas à ce qui pourrait arriver, penses à ce qui se passe en ce moment_ , fit la voix du télépathe dans sa tête.

La jeune femme se concentra. Elle ferma les yeux.

 _Penses à quelque chose d'apaisant._

Elsana chercha dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds. Elle s'arrêta sur celui où elle avait vu sa petite sœur pour la première fois. Lina était dans son berceau. Elle dormait. La jeune femme, alors âgée de onze ans, l'avait prit dans ses bras.

 _Ouvres les yeux, mais gardes ce souvenir en tête._

Elsa ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle constata avec étonnement que la table était toujours là. Elle eut le malheur de refermer les yeux une fraction de seconde. Un autre souvenir refit surface. La table se désintégra sur le champs, ainsi que tout les objets qui se trouvaient dessus. Elsa recula. Le Professeur observa sa réaction.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas réussir du premier coup, dit-il doucement. Ce que tu as fait est déjà très bien. Plus tu t'exerceras, plus le résultat sera satisfaisant.

\- J'y arriverai jamais, se désola la mutante.

Elle quitta le bunker sur ces paroles. Elle traversa l'immense jardin, et entra dans le manoir. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle chercha dans un des tiroirs, une nouvelle paire de gants, mais violet cette fois. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Charles sortit à son tour du bunker quelques minutes après la jeune mutante. Il s'enferma dans son bureau, et jeta sur le papier, tout se qui concernait les mutations d'Elsana Swan. Au bout d'une heure, il en vint à la conclusion que la jeune femme avait peur de ses mutations, et surtout d'elle même.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Loin de tout ça, Laurine se débattait avec ses pinceaux. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis qu'Elsana était partie aux Etats-Unis. Toutes les nuits ce rêve revenait la hanter. Elle aurait tellement aimer parler avec son amie. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle avait bien assez de soucis avec ses facultés surnaturelles. Puis, elle se mit à penser à son autre amie, partie en Asie.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Mylène Shanks était partie à l'autre bout du monde dans un but professionnel. Elle était apprentie vétérinaire, et elle était allé faire un stage dans un centre animalier asiatique. Elle ignorait que son amie Elsana était en fait une mutante, et qu'elle s'était rendue aux Etats-Unis. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ses amies se portent bien.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'Elsana avait essayait de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Elle était assise dans l'herbe avec Jean qui s'efforçait de la faire rire. A force d'anecdotes, la petite télépathe réussit à lui arracher un sourire.

\- Tu sais, je trouve que tu es beaucoup plus belle quand tu souris, déclara Jean.

\- Oui, moi aussi, fit une voix familière dans leur dos.

Les deux mutantes se retournèrent. Jean sourit en voyant le Professeur Xavier avancer vers elles.

\- Je l'ai fait sourire ! dit-elle fièrement.

\- Je ne veux pas recommencer maintenant, murmura Elsa.

\- Je sais, mais n'oublis pas : la confiance en nous, nous rend plus fort.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Mesdames et messieurs, voici le chapitre 7 ! On remercie Anga27 pour ses reviews qui font vraiment plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre, Charles nous a dit qu'il serait très heureux de vous répondre :)**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas du lendemain avant qu'aujourd'hui n'en ait fini avec toi..._

La plume glissait avec légèreté sur le papier à lettre, écrivant les mots que son âme ne pouvait exprimer haut et fort. Elsa leva la tête pour chercher l'inspiration. Elle écrivait une lettre à son amie Laurine, qui malgré tout, lui manquait. Une fois toutes ses pensées écrites, elle mit le message dans une enveloppe, et mit le tout dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle posterait la lettre quand elle en aurait l'occasion, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il était pas loin de vingt trois heures, et son ventre criait famine. Elle enfila donc une robe de chambre de couleur argent par dessus sa chemise de nuit vert émeraude. Elle mit ses ballerines, et sortit de sa chambre. Aucune lumières n'étaient allumées. Elle essaya de s'orienter, et longea le couloir le plus silencieusement possible. Elle opta pour les escaliers, laissant de côté l'ascenseur. Elle descendit les marches avec prudence, et se trouva dans un nouveau couloir.

Evidemment, le Professeur lui avait attribué une chambre loin des cuisines. En parlant du Professeur, elle passait juste devant sa porte. Le plancher craqua légèrement sous le poids de la jeune femme. Elle continua sa route sans se préoccuper de la lumière qui venait de s'allumer de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle descendit une nouvelle volée de marche, et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. Elle obliqua vers la droite, et prit un nouveau couloir. Dans l'obscurité, les tableaux accrochés aux murs semblaient être des portes vers d'autres mondes, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à la mutante. Elle avait toujours crut que la Terre n'était pas la seule planète habitée. Ou le seul monde existant. Le tapis molletonné étouffait ses pas. Elle atteignit enfin la porte de la cuisine.

Elsana fit pivoter la porte sur gongs, et entra dans la pièce recherchée. Elle n'alluma pas la grande lumière, ne voulant pas se faire repérer en train de manger en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, et prit une des mousses au chocolat restantes. Elle chercha dans les tiroirs une cuillère, et posa le tout sur la table.

Elsana ferma les yeux, et tendit sa main droite devant elle. La mutante ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Elle sentit des picotements dans sa main. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une petite boule lumineuse flottait au-dessus de sa paume. Elle ramena doucement son bras le long de son corps, et dirigea mentalement la boule lumineuse vers la table, de façon à éclairer sa mousse au chocolat. Elsana prit place sur une chaise, et commença à savourer sa mousse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas allumer la lumière ?

La jeune mutante sursauta.

\- C'est une manie chez vous de surprendre les gens dans leur dos ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu remarqueras que tu es dos à la porte, ma chère, répondit Charles.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, et se reconcentra sur son dessert qui servait en fait de déjeuner. Le Professeur fit avancer son fauteuil jusqu'à se trouver en face de la jeune femme, mais du même côté de la table.

\- Tu sais, la discrétion s'apprend.

\- J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à apprendre, répondit Elsa en mettant une nouvelle cuillère dans sa bouche. Et puis, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me suivre.

\- Je ne dormais pas, et puis, je savais que c'était toi.

Elsana arqua un sourcil.

\- Et comment l'avez-vous su ?

Charles passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elsa le regarda faire. La lumière émanant de la boule lumineuse s'intensifia. Le Professeur plissa les yeux devant cette soudaine clarté. La mutante déplaça la source de lumière de sorte à ce qu'elle ne dérange personne.

\- C'est à cause de tes ondes mentales, répondit Charles.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Il fallait toujours qu'il remette cette histoire d'ondes sur le tapis.

\- Je commence à croire que vous faites une fixation dessus. C'est assez dérangeant de se dire qu'on ne peut pas faire quelque chose sans que quelqu'un vous rappelle que votre mutation est beaucoup trop importante pour être contrôlée. En fait, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, Professeur Xavier, c'est que je ne supporte plus le fait qu'on entre dans mes pensées comme ça.

Elle avait claquer des doigts sur les deux derniers mots. La boule lumineuse s'éteignit aussitôt. Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, je veillerai à ne plus entrer dans ta tête sans ton accord, dit Charles un peu vexé.

Les yeux du télépathe se posèrent sur la mousse au chocolat. Le ramequin était à moitié plein.

\- Tu sais, commença Charles, tu te laisses dépasser par tes émotions. Et je dois dire que j'aimais bien ta petite lumière. Si tu pouvais la refaire apparaître, ça ma ferait plaisir.

Elsana ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Voyant que la jeune mutante avait mordu à l'hameçon, il tira doucement le ramequin vers lui, et prit la cuillère des mains d'Elsa. Quand celle-ci rouvrit les yeux, la boule lumineuse était de nouveaux là, mais sa mousse au chocolat avait disparue.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, déclara le télépathe entre deux cuillères de mousse.

La jeune femme fixa sa mousse avec un air mélancolique.

 _Je me vengerai, Professeur_ , lui dit-elle mentalement.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-il après avoir fini le ramequin. Et chocolaté.

\- Eh bien, bonne nuit cher Professeur, dit Elsana en se levant.

Elle quitta la cuisine sans un regard pour Charles qui riait intérieurement.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Le lendemain..._

Elsa était allongée dans l'herbe avec Jean Grey. Les cheveux roux de l'enfant créaient une auréole autour de sa tête.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher doucement à l'horizon. Elles avaient prévu, avec l'accord du Professeur, de passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Elsa voulait montrer à Jean l'une de ses passions premières, l'astrologie. Elles avaient installé des couvertures et des coussins, et avaient prit de quoi manger au cas où leur estomac crierait famine.

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura des moustiques, demanda Jean.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit la mutante.

\- Je te préviens Elsana Swan : si j'ai un seul bouton, j'irai me plaindre au Professeur.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est drôle, s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai neuf ans, et j'ai une amie de vingt deux ans.

Elsana sourit. En fait, elle venait de penser exactement la même chose.

Le jour laissa place à la nuit, et Jean se rapprocha d'Elsana. Celle-ci passa un bras autour des épaules de la petite. Les étoiles apparurent une à une sur l'immense toile bleue sombre. Les premières constellations se formèrent.

\- J'ai faim, chuchota Jean.

Elsa attrapa un paquet de chips non loin d'elle, et l'ouvrit. Jean remarqua avec stupéfaction que les yeux de son amie étaient de la même couleur que la lune. Elle songea aussi que la mutante semblait plus détendue quand elle regardait la voute céleste.

\- Tiens, dit Elsana, tu vois cette constellation ?

\- Oui

\- C'est l'Aigle, son vrai nom est _Aquila._

Jean suivit les étoiles du bout des doigts, suivant l'exemple de la mutante.

\- Et là, tu as Andromède, _Andromeda._ Et voici la Balance, _Libra._

 _-_ Tu peux m'en montrer d'autres ? quémanda l'enfant.

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Ici, tu as le Cancer. Et cette constellation, c'est ma préférée. Il s'agit du Sagittaire, _Sagittarius_.

\- Une dernière s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je te présente notre cher Centaure, _Centaurus_.

Elsana mit sa main dans le paquet de chips, mais constata avec mécontentement qu'il était vide.

\- Je suis fatiguée, murmura Jean.

Sur ces mots, les deux filles se levèrent, et remballèrent leurs affaires. Elles rentrèrent au manoir en silence, et allèrent se coucher.

La prochaine fois, Elsana lui montrerait les voluptés blanches de la voie lactée.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Kikou ! Le chapitre 8 est enfin à votre disposition.**

 **Merci Anga27, Audiiie, et Harmony pour vos reviews, en espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Ce qui est bien et ce qui est facile sont rarement la même chose..._

 _-_ Debout ! Je veux que tu me donnes un cours d'astronomie !

Elsana ouvrit péniblement. Quelle idée d'avoir emmené Jean Grey regarder les constellations ?

\- Aller, c'est onze heures ! s'exaspéra l'enfant.

La jeune femme soupira, et s'extirpa du lit. Elle s'était couchée toute habillée et elle n'avait pas non plus prit la peine de se démaquiller.

\- Oh ! s'émerveilla Jean. On dirait un panda !

Elsana la fusilla du regard. Non seulement elle la sortait d'un rêve juste splendide, mais en plus elle lui trouvait des ressemblances avec les pandas.

\- Sort de ma chambre, je te rejoins aux cuisines. Et garde moi une mousse au chocolat s'il-te-plaît.

La petite obtempéra. Elsa s'étira, et alla ouvrir les volets de sa fenêtre. Elle fit son lit, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se doucha, s'habilla, et se fit un maquillage léger. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et adressa un sourire à une fille qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Elle s'appelait Laurence, et adorait la lecture, tout comme elle. Elle occupait la chambre en face de celle d'Elsa.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, dit Laurence.

\- C'est normal après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à faire de l'astronomie avec Jean Grey.

\- Jean Grey ? demanda Laurence.

Laurence était arrivée deux jours auparavant, et elle ne connaissait pas grand monde.

\- C'est une petite télépathe de neuf ans que j'ai rencontré dans Central Park en arrivant aux Etats-Unis, expliqua la jeune femme.

Elles commencèrent à avancer, direction les cuisines. Laurence était plutôt petite et portait toujours des chaussures à talons. Elle avait les yeux vert, et les cheveux châtains avec une belle frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Donc tu ne viens pas d'ici ? demanda Laurence.

\- Exactement, et toi ?

\- Je suis française.

\- Moi aussi, s'exclama Elsa, c'est amusant.

Elles continuèrent de marcher en silence. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où Jean les attendait avec une mousse au chocolat. Laurence avait déjà déjeuné, s'étant levée beaucoup plus tôt qu'Elsana. Celle-ci savoura sa mousse avec plaisir, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire la dernière fois.

Elles trouvèrent une salle de classe vide pour qu'Elsa puissent leur faire ce fameux cours d'astronomie. La jeune femme se plaça devant le tableau, et prit une allure professionnelle, ce qui fit rire les deux autres. La mutante fit son cours, en écrivant des notes sur le tableau noir. Les deux présumées élèves les recopiaient avec plaisir, se mêlant au jeu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charles Xavier passait dans un des couloir pour gagner son bureau, lorsqu'il entendit des voix de l'autre côté de l'une des portes. Celle-ci avait été laissée entrouverte. Il s'avança du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et observa les occupants de la salle de classe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Elsana Swan devant le tableau en train de faire de l'astronomie !

Charles se faufila du mieux qu'il put jusqu'au fond de la salle, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par Laurence ou Jean. Il regarda Elsa dessiner ce qui ressemblait à un arbre à neuf branches. Quand la jeune femme se retourna, elle croisa le regard du Professeur.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ , se demanda-t-elle.

Charles lui sourit.

\- _Ne t'occupes pas de ma présence, je ne suis pas là pour te juger_ , la rassura-t-il par télépathie.

\- _Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_ demanda-t-elle de la même manière.

\- _Le sujet m'intéresse_ , répondit-il.

La jeune continua donc ses explications sur l'arbre d'Yggdrasil. Aucune des deux autres mutantes ne semblait avoir remarqué l'arrivée du Professeur X, sauf Jean qui cachait bien son jeu.

Elsana finit par annoncé que le cour était finit sous les protestations de ses deux élèves.

\- Est-ce qu'on a des devoirs ? demanda Jean.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- On remettra ça, déclara Laurence.

Les deux élèves sortirent de la salle de classe. Elsana se retrouva seule avec le Professeur. La jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, et Charles entama la discussion.

\- D'où vient ta passion pour l'astronomie ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours cru que notre monde n'était pas le seul dans l'univers. L'arbre d'Yggdrasil le prouve.

Charles se rapprocha du bureau de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Tu veux faire astronome ?

Elsa se mit à rire.

\- Non, astrophysicienne.

La jeune femme remarqua que le Professeur était à présent près d'elle.

\- C'est un grand rêve, déclara celui-ci.

La mutante sourit. Charles prit sa main dans les siennes.

\- Et tu es la seule à pouvoir réaliser tes rêves, ajouta-t-il.

Il lâcha sa main, et lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur. Il sortit de la salle sous le regard décontenancé de la mutante.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Elsa et Jean se promenèrent dans la propriété. Les graviers du chemin crissaient sous leurs pas. Au loin, Elsana vit Amy et Emmy. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

\- Salut petite folle ! cria Emmy en arrivant près d'elles.

Quelques élèves se retournèrent suite à l'éclat de voix d'Emmy.

\- Alors comme ça tu donnes des cours d'astronomie ? demanda Amy en faisant semblant d'être intéressée.

La jeune mutante ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour être intéressé par ça, la piqua Emmy.

\- C'est faux ! intervint Jean.

Elle prit la main d'Elsa, et elles contournèrent les deux blondes pour continuer leur marche.

\- Eh ! Tu as besoin d'une gamine de neuf ans pour te défendre ? lança la mutante à la langue de serpent.

Elsana et Jean les ignorèrent royalement.

\- Ne les écoutes pas, Elsa. Elles ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais, la conseilla l'enfant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui répondit la jeune femme.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Laurence, Elsa et Jean mangeaient tranquillement dans la chambre de la plus jeune. Elles dégustaient silencieusement leurs pâtes bolognaises.

\- Pourquoi tu coupes tes spaghettis, demanda Laurence à Elsa.

\- C'est plus simple pour manger, répondit la concernée.

Elles finirent leur assiettes, et Laurence les ramena dans la cuisine où elle les mit dans le lave-vaisselle.

Elsa embrassa Jean sur le front, et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit une bonne douche froide, et enfila un leggins noir et un débardeur de la même couleur.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, et s'allongea sur son lit où elle s'endormit.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Charles lisait tranquillement son livre sur l'arbre d'Yggdrasil, quand des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le sortirent de sa lecture. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "entrez", que Hank déboula dans la pièce tout essoufflé.

\- Il y a un problème urgent avec Elsana Swan, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Le Professeur arqua un sourcil.

 _Quel genre de problème pouvait avoir Elsana à une heure pareille ?_

Charles suivit Le Fauve à travers les couloirs. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la chambre de la mutante, ils trouvèrent les élèves debout sur le seuil de leur porte respective. Ils semblaient attendre un mot rassurant de la part de leur Professeur.

\- Allez vous recoucher, leur intima celui-ci. Occupes-toi d'eux, dit-il ensuite à Hank. Et ne m'attends pas, ça risque d'être long.

Charles ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, et entra. Il referma la porte, et s'avança vers la mutante qui était en pleine terreur nocturne. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir dans quel état se trouvait la pièce.

Les ondes mentales de la jeune femme étaient amplifiées pour cause du mauvais rêve. Charles fut alors assaillit d'images sanglantes. Il s'approcha du lit du mieux qu'il put.

\- Elsa ! cria-t-il dans l'espoir de réveiller la mutante.

Elsana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se tourna vers le Professeur qui enleva la main qu'il avait mit sur sa tempe.

\- J'ai... J'ai vu ceux que j'aime mourir par ma faute, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Elsa, tenta de la rassurer le Professeur.

\- J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir, finit par avouer la mutante.

\- Recouches-toi, lui dit-il simplement.

Elsa s'exécuta, et Charles s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit.

\- On a tous peur d'affronter ce qui dépasse notre compréhension, dit-il d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux ébènes.

\- Je veux apprendre à contrôler mes mutations, répondit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

Charles sourit faiblement.

\- Tu ne dois plus avoir peur de toi-même. Je vais te laisser dormir.

Le Professeur esquissa un mouvement pour se remettre dans son fauteuil, lorsqu'il sentit Elsa lui retenir le bras.

\- Non, dit-elle. Ne partez pas. Je ne veux pas rester seule.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris un moment.

\- Décales-toi, dit-il finalement.

Elsana lâcha son bras, et lui laissa de la place. Charles s'allongea à côté d'elle, et elle se redressa sur un coude. Il fit de même. Leurs visages étaient à présent très près l'un de l'autre. Sans savoir qui avait franchit le pas, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, puis s'épousèrent. Doucement, délicatement. Le baiser se fit plus présent. Charles laissa ses mains frôler le corps de la jeune femme. Elsa passa l'une des siennes dans les cheveux du Professeur, et les tira légèrement. Il passa sa main sous le débardeur de la mutante, et commença à tracer des cercle sur la peau de son ventre.

Elsana lui prit le bras, et mit fin au baiser en tournant la tête.

\- On peut pas faire ça, dit-elle haletante.

Charles ne dit rien car il avait très bien comprit pourquoi elle venait de le repousser.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, chuchota-t-il.

\- Mais je ne vous en veux pas, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Charles remit sa tête sur l'oreiller, et la jeune femme l'imita. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ils sombrèrent tout deux dans les bras de Morphée.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Montres ce que tu sais faire..._

Elsana ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les volets de sa fenêtre laissaient passer de minces rayons lumineux. Elle referma les yeux, et se concentra sur la respiration lente de Charles. _La respiration lente de Charles ?_ Elle se redressa en sursaut.

Charles cligna des yeux, et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ce regard pétrifié, demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- On... vous... on a dormit ensemble ! répondit la jeune femme.

Charles se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Est-ce grave ? demanda-t-il. Tu avais besoin de réconfort.

Elsa se mit à réfléchir aux paroles du Professeur. Après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait demandé de rester. Puis le souvenir du baiser traversa son esprit.

\- Mais, on s'est embrassé, murmura-t-elle.

Charles l'observa un moment. Il la trouvait magnifique avec ses cheveux en batailles. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Il avait même envie de recommencer !

Au fond, Elsana avait plus qu'apprécié le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le Professeur. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle avait érigé une forteresse autour de son cœur pour ne plus perdre le contrôle. Mais elle devait bien avouer que cela n'avait servit à rien.

Voyant que le Professeur ne disait rien, la mutante se rallongea, et ferma les yeux. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Charles se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, et tourna la tête vers celle de la jeune femme.

\- Tu fais semblant, dit-il doucement.

\- Non, je ne fais pas semblant, répliqua Elsa.

Le télépathe sourit. Il s'approcha doucement, et frôla les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci laissa son cœur s'exprimer, et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles du Professeur. Elle se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de lui. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci entrouvrit les lèvres, et le Professeur glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant celle de la jeune mutante.

L'attention de Charles fut détournée par les ondes télépathiques de Jean Grey de l'autre côté de la porte. Il mit fin au baiser.

\- Jean est de l'autre côté de la porte, expliqua-t-il.

Elsa se remit donc à sa place, et fit semblant de dormir. Charles l'imita. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, et des petits pas dans la pièce, ainsi que des bruits étranges de morceaux de verres déplacés. Elsana fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Jean, en voyant le Professeur et la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur dans le même lit, ressentit un sentiment étrange au fond de son cœur. Silencieusement, elle monta sur le lit, et se glissa entre eux, en se collant contre Elsana.

Une fois l'enfant posée, Elsa rouvrit les yeux, et croisa les iris bleues de Charles. Il esquissa un sourire, et elle le lui rendit timidement.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Un peu plus tard..._

Jean était sortit de la chambre d'Elsa pour se rendre dans celle de Laurence. Elle l'avait réveiller en sautant sur son lit, ce qui avait mit la mutante sur les nerfs. Elles étaient toutes les deux descendues aux cuisines pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Elsana Swan se trouvait debout devant la porte de la salle de bain, regardant l'état apocalyptique de sa chambre. Tous les objets en verre en milles morceaux, une immense fissure fendait les carreaux de sa fenêtre, les miroirs avaient été brisés.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait tout ça, murmura-t-elle.

Charles s'étaient remit dans son fauteuil, et observait lui aussi l'état de la pièce.

\- C'est une opportunité pour t'exercer, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme le regarda avec incrédulité. _Une opportunité ?_

\- Tu vas fermer les yeux, et te concentrer, continua Charles en se tournant vers elle.

Elsana n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle se concentra donc, et attendit les instructions du Professeur.

\- Tu dois ressentir ta mutation, canaliser ton énergie, la sentir autour de toi. Visualises ta chambre actuellement, puis, doucement, en prenant ton temps, tu vas remettre chaque objet à sa place, tu vas reconstruire les miroirs et les éléments brisés. C'est ton pouvoir de lévitation que tu utilises, ou télékinésie comme tu veux.

La jeune mutante suivit les instructions à la lettre. Elle entendait les bruits autour d'elle. Elle ressentait les éléments se déplacer dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais resta tout de même concentrée.

\- Penses à quelque chose d'apaisant, la conseilla Charles.

Elle se mit à penser au même souvenir que la dernière fois dans le bunker. Mais son esprit lui joua un nouveau tour, et les images sanglantes de son rêve l'assaillirent. Elle perdit le contrôle, et tout ce qu'elle avait réussie à reconstruire, s'écrasèrent sur le sol en un bruit de cassure.

\- J'y arrive pas, et je n'y arriverai jamais, se désola-t-elle.

\- Tu as besoin d'entraînement, recommence.

\- C'est tellement facile pour vous, répondit Elsana.

\- Recommence, répéta le Professeur. Et choisis un autre souvenir.

La mutante s'exécuta, et cette fois-ci, tout se passa bien. Quand elle eut terminé, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Elle avait réparé ce qu'elle avait brisé.

\- Tu vois que tu en es capable. Comme je te l'ai dit dans le bunker, la volonté se trouve quelque part entre la fureur et le calme total.

\- Merci Professeur, dit-elle. C'est grâce à vous.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est remis cette chambre en ordre, c'est toi, répondit-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Charles sortit de la chambre sans aucune autre parole pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci se lava et s'habilla, et sortit à son tour de la chambre. Elle se sentait bizarre. Était-ce _à cause des baisers échangés avec le Professeur ? Pourquoi ça la retournait ?_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Dans la soirée..._

Jean, Laurence et Elsa se trouvaient dans un des nombreux salons de l'Institut. Elsana leur avait parlé de son cauchemar, mais n'avait pas dit un seul mot de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elle leur avait également dit qu'elle avait réussi à contrôler l'une de ses mutations. Jean l'avait félicité, et Laurence l'avait applaudit. A présent, elles parlaient "garçons", même si ce n'était pas le sujet que préférait Elsana. Jean ne disait rien, étant trop jeune pour converser sur ce thème qui plaisait tant à Laurence.

\- Et tu en penses quoi du blond là-bas ? Demanda Laurence à Elsa.

Celle-ci fit une grimace qui fit rire son amie. Jean était plongée dans un livre qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? demanda Elsana à Jean.

\- A la bibliothèque, évidemment, répondit la petite mutante.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Troisième étage, aile gauche, dernière porte.

Elsana se leva, et souhaita bonne nuit à ses amies. Elle quitta le salon, et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle marcha à travers les étagères sans but précis. Il y avait de tout et pour tout le monde.

\- Je savais que je te trouverai là, fit la voix de Charles derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il ajouta :

\- Suis-moi.

Elsa le suivit donc dans les sous-sol de l'école, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte menant à la salle du Cérébro.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

 _Pourquoi ne remarque-t-il pas, que ça me tue à chaque fois ?_

 _Chine, 18h46_

Mylène Nora Shanks marchait tranquillement dans une forêt de Chine. Elle trouvait l'air vivifiant. Elle observait avec attention la végétation. _Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on va en Chine._ Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage, même si la distance qui la séparait de ses amies était grande.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment allaient ses amies, le sol céda sous ses pieds. Il poussa un hurlement strident, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur un sol dur et froid. Elle se releva, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle avança doucement dans une petite galerie plongée dans le noir complet. Elle fouilla dans son sac qu'elle avait mit en bandoulière, et sortit une petite lampe de poche qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle au cas ou.

Elle continua à avancer. Elle aperçue alors, une sorte de membrane translucide. Face à ce phénomène étrange, la curiosité de Mylène était mise à rude épreuve. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de la membrane, elle sentit un puissant coup entre ses omoplates. Elle traversa la membrane suite l'impact.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Manoir de Weschester, 22h38_

Le Professeur X et Elsana Swan se tenaient devant la porte menant au Cérébro. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi le professeur voulait qu'elle le suive. Après tout, aucun élève n'était autorisé à se rendre dans cette salle. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, en disant cette phrase bien connue : " Bienvenue Professeur ".

Elsana ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Cette salle était gigantesque. Charles avança sur l'étroite passerelle menant au Cérébro. La mutante lui emboîta le pas.

\- Voici le Cérébro. Grâce à lui, ma portée télépathique est amplifiée, expliqua Charles.

\- Cérébro, ça ne veut pas dire cerveau en espagnol ? demanda Elsana.

Charles esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est exact, c'est Hank qui la construit.

La Professeur mit le casque sur sa tête, et programma lui même la machine. Elsa regarda avec émerveillement les silhouettes qui étaient apparues.

\- Les blanches, sont les êtres humains. Les rouges, sont les mutants.

La salle s'éclaira alors en une lumière rouge. Elsana était étonnée par le nombre de silhouettes mutantes. Elle qui s'était toujours crue seule. La salle redevint normal, et Charles ôta le Cérébro.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? demanda la jeune mutante.

\- Nous y venons. Tu sais que tes ondes mentales sont puissantes ?

Elsa hocha la tête. Evidemment qu'elle le savait depuis le temps qu'il le lui disait.

\- J'ai donc pensé, que tu pourrais utiliser le Cérébro pour que tu prennes conscience de l'étendue de ton pouvoir.

 _C'est une blague,_ pensa la jeune femme.

Elle recula de quelque pas. Son visage affichait une certaine peur. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas.

Elle tourna les talons, et s'enfuie du sous-sol en courant. Charles soupira.

 _Quand arrêtera-t-elle d'avoir peur de ses capacités ?_ se demanda-t-il.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est court, j'en suis navrée.**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

 _La parole peut mentir, mais le regard jamais..._

 _Quelque part, heure inconnue._

Mylène ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vision était floue, et le monde semblait de travers. Quand sa vue redevint normale, elle se redressa doucement en prenant appuis sur ses avant-bras. Des hommes et des femmes étrangement vêtus couraient dans tout les sens en poussant des cris de frayeur. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. _Où se trouvait-elle ?_ Elle se remit sur ses pieds et observa autour d'elle. Une femme l'accosta.

\- Vous devez vous cacher ! dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. Vite !

\- Attendez, je ne sais pas où je suis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La femme la regarda étonnée.

\- C'est la guerre, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Des soldats fantômes impitoyables, voilà ce qui se passe.

La femme se mit à courir, tenant toujours le bras de Mylène. Celle-ci n'eu pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

 _C'est un cauchemar_ , pensa-t-elle.

Son pied heurta une pierre, et elle trébucha. La femme continuai à courir, abandonnant l'apprentie vétérinaire. Celle-ci se releva. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et son cœur battait la chamade.

Son regard croisa alors de magnifique yeux bleus. Elle n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'un coup sur la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Paris, 4h12._

Laurine se réveilla en sursaut. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé d'elle. L'une de ses amie était en danger.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Manoir de Weschester, 4h12._

Elsana marchait dans la propriété en se concentrant sur le silence de la nuit. Elle fut alors prise d'une douleur au crâne. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, et serra les dents. La douleur devenait de plus en plus aigué. Elle perdit connaissance et tomba sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffon.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Quelque part, heure inconnue._

Mylène ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit rien d'autre que le noir. Elle bougea la tête sur les côté, mais ne vit rien. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle constata que ses mains étaient solidement attachées. Elle tira sur les liens sans succès, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

\- Vous voilà réveillée, Mademoiselle Shanks, fit une voix dans l'obscurité.

Mylène cessa de bouger pour se concentrer sur la voix. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Mon nom ne vous direz rien.

Des flambeaux s'allumèrent sur les murs. Mylène vit alors des murs en pierre, et un grand coffre en bois . Deux mains se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Ne tremblez pas ma chère, vous n'aurez aucune raison d'avoir peur si vous répondez à mes questions.

oooooooooooooooooo

 _Manoir de Weschester, 12h24._

Elsana revint doucement à elle. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut les yeux de Charles.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Très mal, répondit-elle en murmurant.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Les volets de la fenêtre était ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? la questionna doucement le Professeur.

\- Je suis allé dans le jardin cette nuit pour me changer les idées, et d'un coup, comme ça, j'ai eu mal au crâne. Puis plus rien.

Charles la fixa un moment sans rien dire. Il tendit le bras, et plaça deux doigts sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Il remonta dans ses souvenirs. Elle le laissa faire. Le Professeur s'arrêta sur le souvenir de Mylène. Il ôta sa mains du visage de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas ta douleur que tu as ressentis, c'est celle de ton amie, dit-il.

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans le regard de la mutante.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Kikou ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas mit d'en-tête. On remercie Alex309 et la mystérieuse Guest pour leurs reviews. En espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapitre 12

 _Regardes-moi dans les yeux, et dit-moi qu'entre toi et moi, il n'y aura aucune fin..._

Elsana Swan était assise à la table de la cuisine, l'air dépité. Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pourquoi avait-elle ressentie la souffrance de Mylène ? Et pourquoi souffrait-elle d'ailleurs ? Sa nuit avait été agitée par des rêves étranges où elle était attachée sur une table en pierre. Elle chassa ces sombres pensées d'un geste las de la main.

\- Pas besoin de télépathie pour voir que tu es tourmentée.

Elsa releva la tête. Charles se tenait en face d'elle dans son fauteuil.

\- Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé, avoua la mutante. Je me demande pourquoi je ressens tout ça et de manière aussi incontrôlée. Et j'ai aussi peur pour mon amie.

Le Professeur pencha la tête.

\- Je pense que tu es prêtes, finit-il par dire.

Il sortit de la cuisine sans rien dire de plus. Sa curiosité éveillée, la jeune mutante se leva de table, et rattrapa le télépathe dans le couloir. Charles esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis prête pour quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Pour apprendre à contrôler tes mutations. On va dans la salle du Cérébro.

\- Mais..., voulut protester Elsana.

\- Pas de mais, la coupa Charles. Il me semble que si tu es venus ici c'est pour canaliser tes facultés, alors pas de discussions.

La jeune mutante ne répondit rien. Cependant, ses pensées bouillonnaient. Elle ne se sentait pas prête.

 _Utiliser le Cérébro, et puis quoi encore ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Le télépathe leva les yeux au ciel. _Intraitable_.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Elsa se trouvait devant le Cérébro. Elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir essayer.

 _Je dois, je dois pas ? Et si je faisait une fausse manipulation ? Si je détraquais la machine ?_

Charles l'observait en silence, attendant qu'elle se décide à mettre ce casque.

\- C'est quand tu veux, Elsana. Si tu n'as pas de volonté, tu n'y arrivera jamais.

La mutante soupira, et enfila le casque. Le télépathe programma le Cérébro.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Prête, si vous êtes prêt, répondit-elle.

Elsana poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit sa conscience se projeter. Elle voyait les humains, touchait leur esprit, entendait leurs pensées.

\- Essayes de trouver ton amie Mylène.

La jeune mutante s'exécuta. Elle la chercha partout du mieux qu'elle put, ne contrôlant pas tout à fait le Cérébro.

\- Vas-y doucement, la conseilla Charles. Pas de panique, tu as tout ton temps.

Elsa se remit à chercher plus doucement cette fois. Mais elle ne la trouvait pas.

\- Je ne la trouve pas, s'affolât-elle.

\- Ne t'affoles pas, et cherches du côté des mutants.

\- Mylène n'est pas une mutante, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Cherches quand même.

La jeune femme obtempéra. La salle s'éclaira alors en rouge.

 _Pourquoi chercher du côté des mutants ?_ pensa-t-elle.

 _Si son amie en était une, elle le lui aurait dit, non ?_ Elsana se mit à fouiller les pensées des silhouettes. Elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, une silhouette retint son attention. C'était Mylène !

 _Pourquoi est-elle attachée sur une table en pierre ?_

Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, une deuxième silhouette entra dans son champs de vision. Celle-ci était grande, et avait une démarche princière. C'était une femme, et sur le moment, Elsa aurait juré qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle la vit s'approcher de son amie, un fin poignard à la main. La respiration de la jeune mutante s'accéléra.

 _C'était quoi ce délire ?_

Elle voulait savoir ce que cette femme voulait faire subir à son amie, mais d'un côté, elle avait peur de le savoir. Elle n'eut le temps de se décider, que déjà, la grande silhouette avait placé la pointe de la lame sur la hanche droite de Mylène. Elsana retint son souffle.

 _Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était juste un de ses cauchemars. Elle était dans son lit, c'était juste son imagination._

Elle n'entendit pas les paroles que la femme adressait à son amie. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas savoir. La femme fit glisser la lame sur la peau de son amie en remontant vers sa poitrine, entaillant sa chair. Elsana ressentit alors une terrible douleur sur son flanc droit. Elle enleva le Cérébro le plus vite qu'elle put, et mit ses deux mains sur son côté droit. Elle tomba à genoux sous les yeux paniqués de Charles. Celui-ci appela mentalement Hank McCoy pour qu'il puisse venir en aide à la jeune femme, ce qu'il pouvait malheureusement ne pas faire.

Entre temps, Elsa ôté ses mains. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Elle osa un regard sur son tee-shirt. Il était déchiré, et une fine entaille serpentait sur la peau de la mutante. Le sang se répandait doucement sur le sol.

La tête de la jeune femme se mit à tourner plus que jamais. Elle leva les yeux vers les cieux, et malgré la vision floue qu'elle devait combattre, elle réussit à distinguer de petits points blancs qui tombaient du plafond. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son visage pâle, elle comprit que c'était de la neige. Elle murmura les mots " flocons de neige " d'une voix faible, et sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Kikou tout le monde ! Pour commencer, nous nous excusons du retard que nous avons pris. Mais nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _L'homme ne fait pas avancer le temps, mais le temps fait avancer l'homme..._

Elsana ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Elle entendait des voix près d'elle. Elle se redressa doucement sur ces coudes. Elle se trouvait dans une salle qui ressemblait fortement à une infirmerie. Ses yeux mirent un long moment pour s'adapter au fort éclairage de la pièce. Elle essaya de se remémorer les évènement qui s'étaient produit pour qu'elle soit ici. Le souvenir de la douleur éprouvée sur son côté droit lui revint en mémoire. Elle posa sa main sur l'endroit où elle avait vu une entaille sur sa peau. Elle sentit le tissu du bandage qu'on lui avait mit.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée.

Elsa tourna la tête vers la voix. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le visage de Charles. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Le télépathe lui prit doucement la main. Il décrivit de petits cercles sur le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

\- Parles-moi, lui dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

La mutante ne répondit pas. Elle en voulait à Charles de l'avoir crut capable d'utiliser le Cérébro. Charles baissa la tête. Il le savait, Elsa lui en voulait. Il l'avait forcé à utiliser le Cérébro alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête, et il ne l'avait pas écouté.

\- Je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais dut t'obliger à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Seulement, je pensais qu'il fallait que je te bouge un peu. J'avais peur que tu ne te prennes jamais en main. Mais j'ai eu tort. Tu avais juste besoin de temps, et je ne te l'ai pas accordé. Je te demande pardon.

Elsana entendait chaque mot que le Professeur prononçait, et elle savait qu'il était sincère. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Pour toute réponse aux paroles du Professeur, elle lui serra légèrement la main. Charles releva la tête.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et je sais aussi que je ne t'obligerai plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Je t'enseignerai ce que tu dois savoir à ton rythme, je te le promet.

La jeune femme serra la main de Charles un peu plus fort. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Maintenant, c'était à elle qu'elle s'en voulait. Savoir Charles comme ça lui fendait le cœur, et elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir sut contrôler ses mutations. Alors elle rouvrit les yeux, et prit le télépathe dans ses bras. Charles répondit à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Hank débarque dans les pièce en les faisant sursauter. Elsana se rallongea, et Charles se cala sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Je commençais à croire que vous ne vous réveillerai jamais, déclara Le Fauve.

\- Je suppose que cela vous aurez empêché de dormir, répondit Elsa.

\- Je veille sur mes patients.

\- Dans ce cas vous avez du travail.

Charles assistait à l'échange en silence. Hank vérifia l'entaille de la jeune femme, ainsi que sa tension.

\- Vous avez mal ? demanda Hank.

\- A votre avis. Vous voulez que je vous face une démonstration ?

Le télépathe vit le regard agacé de la mutante. Il recommanda alors à son ami de ne plus poser de questions. Le Fauve quitta donc la pièce, et Elsa put enfin respirer.

Respirer, sourire, respirer...

Laurine essayait de canalisait son stress. Elle devait passer un oral sur de grands peintres impressionnistes tel que Monet, et cela la mettait dans tout ses états.

\- Mademoiselle Shepherd, c'est à vous.

Laurine se leva, ses mains tremblaient, et sa tête lui semblait un peu lourde. Elle se planta devant les juges, et après les avoir salué, elle entama son exposé. Elle mentionna également Emile Zola qui s'inspirait des peintres impressionnistes pour écrire ses œuvres. Son oral dura vingt minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour la jeune femme.

Une fois sortit de la salle, elle s'appuya contre un mur, et regarda l'un de ses camarades entrer dans la salle de torture psychique. En tout cas c'est comme ça que l'aurait appelé Elsana.

Elsana était toujours dans son lit d'infirmerie, et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Même les visites de Jean et Laurence n'égayaient plus ses journées. Une semaine qu'elle était coincée dans ce maudit lit sans pouvoir bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas rire non plus. Cela lui faisait trop mal. Hank ne lui donnait sans cesse que des restrictions qui la faisait sombrer peu à peu dans la morosité. On arrivait à la fin du mois de Juillet, et elle avait passé un mois sans nouvelles de son amie Laurine. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux auburn avec des reflets rouges, qui l'avait accepté, elle, mutante, comme elle était. Elsana se demandait si son amie faisait toujours ses cauchemars. Elle se souvint d'un temps où quand son amie s'affolait durant la nuit, elle se levait de son lit pour réconforter la jeune femme.

Comment faisait-elle maintenant ?

Elsa n'en savait rien. Puis Mylène vint la hanter. Cette amie au regard vert qui était Dieu ne sait où en compagnie d'une femme psychopathe. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, la mutante n'avait pas entendu les pensées d'aucune des deux. Ce n'était pas normal. Si elle aurait put se lever, elle serait aller dans le bureau de Charles pour lui demander conseil, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. En pensant à Charles, le souvenir de leurs baisers lui revint en mémoire. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser le directeur de son école, qui avait dix ans de plus qu'elle. La folie sans doutes.

Elsana poussa un long soupir. Elle qui aimait être seule, elle se plaignait maintenant de la solitude. Elle avait finit de lire les romans que Jean et Laurence lui avaient apporté de la bibliothèque. Des romans fantastiques comme elle les aimait. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait reprit conscience. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait comprendre. Seulement, son état l'empêchait d'assouvir sa curiosité. Évidemment, n'étant pas très patiente, la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de se lever et de lire tous les livres de l'Institut. Elle serait même aller dans le bunker pour s'entraîner elle-même. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela, se contentant de fixer l'horrible plafond blanc, et d'écouter les rires et les cris joyeux des élèves à l'extérieur.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

 _Un sourire peut être douloureux quand on sait qu'il est hypocrite ..._

 _Lina courrait partout dans l'appartement. Ses petits pieds foulaient le carrelage avec légèreté. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Elle criait ce qui semblait être le nom de sa grande sœur. Elle voulait lui montrer son dessin. Un bonhomme avec un chapeau bizarre, et le nom de sa sœur en dessous. De quoi être poursuivie et menacée de chatouilles. Son plan fonctionna à merveilles, et les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent sur le lit à se battre comme des petits chats. Puis vint l'heure d'accueillir les invités. C'est dans ces moments là, qu'Elsana restait à l'écart, mais aujourd'hui elle voulait faire plaisir à sa sœur. Elsana avait seize ans, et cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait d'étranges facultés. Elle respira un grand coup, et entra dans le salon en cachant ses mains gantées derrière son dos. Lina était déjà assise à table et jetait des regards pleins de convoitises sur le gâteau au chocolat. C'était l'un de leur point commun. Elle raffolait toutes deux de chocolat sous toutes ses formes, et n'importe lesquels. Elsa prit place près de sa sœur. Celle-ci voulait que ce soit l'adolescente qui coupe le gâteau et le serve. Elsana se plia à ses exigences comme si elle était une petite reine. Elle souriait à sa sœur. Seule Lina pouvait prétendre avoir vu le véritable sourire de sa sœur. Une fois tout les invités servis, tous mangèrent le gâteau en parlant de tout et de rien. La discussion tourna très vite en défaveur de l'adolescente. En effet, les adultes mentionnaient la chute libre de ses résultats scolaires. Mais Elsana ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude, et elle se jura qu'un jour elle leur montrerai de quoi elle est capable et qu'elle atteindrai son rêve. Elle tourna la tête vers Lina pour regardait son petit minois mignon. C'est alors qu'Elsa vit une entaille sur le front de la petite fille. De minces filets de sang s'en échappaient pour s'écouler le long du visage de l'enfant. Elsana recula brusquement sa chaise. C'était impossible, la blessure était cicatrisée depuis des mois, alors pourquoi ? Elle scruta les visages des invités présents autour de la table, et elle vit avec horreur qu'ils avaient eux aussi une entaille semblable a celle de Lina. Celle-ci descendit de manière mécanique de sa chaise, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux vides. Elle s'avança vers sa sœur en bougeant les lèvres. Elsana s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Lina était à présent à trois pas d'elle, et les mots que ses lèvres prononçaient se firent entendre aux oreilles d'Elsa._

 _" Comment peux-tu prétendre être ma sœur après ce que tu as fais ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de mettre fin à tes jours ? Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu veux que je te pardonne, mais je ne peux le faire tant que tu respires encore. Une personne comme toi n'a que la mort comme destin, tu es un monstre Elsana !"_

\- Non !

Sa voix avait fendu l'air, tout comme son corps qui s'était relevé quand elle s'était interposée à cette vision. Ou plutôt ce cauchemar. Le tonnerre gronda, et un éclair déchira le ciel. Elsana se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes mots. Elle se sentait seule plus que jamais. Son corps fut secoué d'un sanglot.

Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie il y a deux semaines, et le mois d'Août s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite au goût de la jeune femme. Elle se leva de son lit, même si il était deux heures du matin. Des larmes continuaient leur chemin sur ses joues diaphanes. Elle attrapa son nouveau téléphone qu'elle avait acheté il y a trois jours avec Laurence, et actionna la lampe torche. Elle sortit de la chambre, et ses pas la guidèrent machinalement vers la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle y passait le plus clair de son temps ces dernières semaines. Elle se mit à errer dans les rayons sans prêter attention aux ouvrages autours d'elle. Elle ne cherchait rien, elle voulait marcher pour penser à autre chose qu'à cet horrible cauchemar. Presque sans le vouloir elle pensa à Charles. Elle voulait se blottir dans ses bras, sentir sa respiration qui a le don de la rassurer, et entendre sa voix lui disant de ne plus s'inquiéter. Elsana secoua la tête. Jamais de la vie, cette scène n'arrivera probablement jamais, elle se l'était interdit, elle ne voulait faire souffrir personne, et surtout elle voulait se protéger elle - même. Sauf, c'était déjà trop tard, elle s'était bien trop attachée à lui en six semaines.

 _Moi aussi je me suis attaché à toi._

La jeune mutante sursauta. Elle détestait quand le télépathe faisait ça. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, n'étant pas du tout d'humeur à se chamailler. C'était un peu comme jeu, mais à deux heures du matin, c'est un peu abusé.

Elsa sortit de la bibliothèque et laissa ses pas la guider sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui laissait voir de la lumière. Le temps qu'elle réalise devant laquelle elle se trouvait, la porte s'était déjà ouverte sur un Professeur en fauteuil roulant.

\- Baisse ton téléphone s'il-te-plait, tu m'aveugles.

\- Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai pas réfléchis, j'étais trop plongée dans mes pensées.

Elsana éteignit la lumière, et Charles lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans le chambre du télépathe. Pour tout dire, elle était très grande.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement coupé du monde. Il faut dire que son cauchemar tournai en boucle dans sa tête. L'image de sa sœur, et ses paroles. Sans prévenir, la mutante éclata en sanglots une nouvelle fois, sous les yeux d'un Charles peiné.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

 _On ne trouve pas la solitude, on la fait ..._

Le premier septembre pointa le bout de son nez bien plus vite qu'Elsana l'aurait voulu. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde à l'Institut Xavier. Demain, ce sera la rentrée. La jeune mutante était dans sa chambre, à son bureau, en train de vérifier ses affaires. Pour elle, la rentrée signifiait moins d'heures de sommeil, plus de problèmes sociaux, et moins de temps pour elle. Elsana vérifia son stylo encre qui faisait encore des siennes. Elle le traficota pendant un moment, et l'objet fut réparé. Ces deux dernières semaines s'étaient écoulée rapidement. Charles avait sut trouver les mots justes la nuit du cauchemar, et le lendemain, elle en était ressortie fraîche et souriante de cette mauvaise passe. Elle était allée en ville avec Laurence pour préparer la rentrée. La jeune mutante en avait profité pour s'acheter une nouvelle paire de gants noirs. Les jours suivants avaient été passés dans la bibliothèque. Elle en avait fait son refuge.

Elsana soupira. Si elle aurait put arrêter le temps, elle l'aurait fait. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver dans la même classe que Amy et Emmy.

Dehors, le soleil tapait dur, et le jeune femme savait que si elle sortait, elle allait se retrouver rouge pivoine, crème solaire ou pas. Elle se leva, et se jeta sur son lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone, et fouilla dans ses contacts. Elle tomba sur le numéro d'un ami d'enfance du nom de Jason. Elle passa outre, et appuya sur celui de Laurine l'artiste.

\- Salut, petite fille ! fit la voix de son amie.

\- Salut, poulette ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Rien de spécial, et toi ?

\- Pareil, sauf que demain, les cours commencent.

\- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Mylène ? demanda Elsana.

\- Non, ça fait bien six semaines. C'est bizarre.

\- Je sais pas toi, mais je pense qu'elle a des problèmes.

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

\- Cela ne me plaît pas, murmura Elsa.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, affirma Laurine. Bon, je te laisse. A plus !

\- A plus !

Elle raccrocha, et reposa son téléphone. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans l'une des deux cuisines pour se trouver un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Mme La Solitaire !

Elsana se stoppa et sonda les yeux d'Amy. En faisant cela, elle vit un fragment du passé de l'adolescente. Pour faire vite, c'était une enfant pourrie gâtée. Elle passa son chemin, et farfouilla dans les placards pour finalement trouver un cookie aux trois chocolats.

\- Je t'ai parlé la gothique, reprit Amy.

\- Qu'est - ce que j'en ai a faire que tu m'ais parlé, répondit la jeune femme. C'est pas comme si tes paroles étaient intéressantes.

Amy serra les points. Elsa la fixa dans les yeux avec une lueur provocatrice dans le regard. S'il y a bien une chose que la blonde ne savait pas, c'était que Elsana aimait provoquer et mettre en rogne les gens. Pas pour être méchante, bien au contraire. Mais pour replacer certaines personnes.

Face à ce regard provocateur, Amy jura, et sortit de la cuisine. Elsa eut le temps d'entendre ses dernières pensées.

 _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Swan. Je ferai de ton année un enfer._

Le réveil - radio sonna, et Elsana le chercha à tâtons sur la table de chevet. Elle l'éteignit, et s'étira. Elle sortit de son lit et passa dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide. Elle enfila son pantalon noir, son débardeur marron, et ses ballerines. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et se mit un peu de crayon, histoire de ne pas une tête horrible. Elle réajusta ses gants ( noirs ), et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle fit son lit, et attrapa son sac à dos ( noir ) qu'elle mit sur une épaule. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et ferma la porte à clef. Elsana descendit les escaliers et entra dans une salle de repos où elle retrouva Laurence et Jean. Evidemment, cette dernière se retrouvait dans une classe à part puisqu'elle était plus petite.

Un peu partout sur les murs autour de la salle, des affiches affichant les noms des élèves étaient misent en exposition à la vue de tous. La jeune mutante y jeta un coup d'œil, et repéra son nom dans l'une des listes. Elle eu le plaisir de voir qu'elle était dans la même classe que Laurence, mais elle eut le déplaisir d'apprendre qu'elle était aussi avec Amy et Emmy. Comme par hasard ! Plusieurs enseignants vinrent chercher les différentes classes. Celle d'Elsa et Laurence fut la dernière a quitter la salle de repos. Leur professeur principal n'était nul autre que le Professeur X. Elsa ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose. Elle suivit docilement la file aux côtés de Laurence, perchée sur ses talons.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe, et Charles laissa placer ses élèves comme ils le voulaient. Ainsi, Elsa et Laurence se mirent au premier rang sur la gauche. Derrière se trouvaient, bien sûr, les deux blondes. Le Professeur fit une brève présentation de lui, et de l'année, ainsi des quelques règles fondamentales de l'Institut. La jeune femme écouta attentivement, tendit que Laurence dessinait sur son agenda. Charles commença ensuite le premier cours de génétique qui fit sombrer Elsana dans un ennuis profond, puisque la jeune mutante et les sciences naturelles ça faisait deux. Sauf pour l'astronomie évidemment. Elle se força à suivre le cours et les paroles de Charles bien que celui - ci réussit à la perdre entre deux gènes. La fin des deux heures de génétique sonna, et Elsa soupira de soulagement. Et dire qu'elle aurait ça tous les lundis !

Les deux amies se rendirent par la suite sur le bord de la fontaine puisque qu'elles avaient une heure de pause. Elles reprenaient par la suite avec un cours de littérature assurée par Madame Duaref. Cette femme avait un tempérament sévère, et la plupart des élèves la redoutaient. Elle avait des cheveux rouges coupés au carré, et des yeux bleus et froids. Aucune présentation n'avait été faite, le cours avait directement commencé.

La pause pour manger arriva, et les deux mutantes retrouvèrent Jean au réfectoire. Elles mangèrent vite fait, bien fait, et elles allèrent se poser dans l'herbe en attendant la reprise.

Le cours suivant fut fait par Hank, au plus grand désespoir d'Elsana qui ne pouvait pas vraiment se l'encadrer. Elle écouta son baratin en technologie et recherches scientifiques de manière nonchalante, ce qui agaça Hank. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Elsa.

La dernière heure arriva, et c'était une heure un peu spéciale, car dans celle - ci, on apprenait à mieux gérer les mutations. Charles gérait ce cours évidemment. Mais il était aidé par Hank. Elsana et Laurence se mirent au fond de la salle, qui était vide et grande. Laurence se prêta volontiers aux exercices, mais Elsana n'en fit rien. La cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent, sauf la jeune femme. Hank quitta lui aussi la salle à la suite des élèves, laissant Charles et Elsa seuls.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait les exercices ? demanda le Professeur.

\- Je pourrais blesser quelqu'un, et je ne montre pas mes pouvoirs à tout le monde, Professeur.

\- Tu n'aurais blesser personnes, dit - il.

\- Je pense le contraire. Je me fais du soucis pour mon amie, et je ne préfère pas prendre de risques avec mes mutations. Je suis désolée Professeur, mais ce cours ne me servira à rien.

\- Et comment comptes - tu apprendre à gérer tes mutations ? demanda Charles.

\- Je m'entraînerai dans le bunker.

Charles hocha la tête, et sortit de la salle. Elsana retourna dans sa chambre, pour se préparer à la journée du lendemain.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui aiment et qui commentent cette histoire, cela fait énormément plaisir aux auteurs de savoir que leurs écrits plaisent.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

 _Soit prudent avec les mots que tu choisis d'utiliser. Une fois qu'ils sont dit, ils ne peuvent qu'être pardonnés, mais pas oubliés ..._

La dernière semaine de septembre suivait son cours tranquillement. Comme Elsana l'avait dit au Professeur, elle s'entraîner seule à gérer ses mutations. Mais celles - ci étaient impitoyables avec la jeune femme. En effet, plus le temps passait, plus Elsa découvrait qu'elle avait de nouvelles facultés mutantes. Seulement, elle les niait. Elle ne voulait pas les accepter. Ce choix la fit se refermer sur elle - même, au point qu'un jour elle s'emporta sur Laurence qui, étant rancunière, ne lui pardonna cet excès de colère. Jean, elle, voyageait entre les deux mutantes. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment les attitudes d'Elsana, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas se casser la tête avec les problèmes de grandes. Surtout qu'en réalité, dans leur petite bande, c'était la mutante aux cheveux noirs qui était la plus vieille, et surtout, qui était adulte. Pour cela, la petite télépathe admirait son amie.

Elsana se trouvait en cours de biologie avec Monsieur Xavier en personne comme professeur. Elle savait qu'il entrait parfois dans la tête des élèves en cours, car elle l'avait sentit le faire sur elle, et c'est avec un effort surhumain qu'elle l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces. Sous la surprise, Charles avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et avait reprit les explications de sa thèse. Aujourd'hui, le cours portait sur l'ADN. Elsa comprenait à peu près, étant donné que c'était du niveau lycée, et pour être plus précis, niveau seconde. Mais quand les sciences ne sont pas vos amies, elles le sont pas. C'est comme ça, et il faut l'accepter. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de tricher, d'apprendre sans relâche toutes les formules, les sciences sont malignes et extrêmement rusées, elles arriveront toujours à leur fin. C'est pour quoi pour cette fois, la jeune mutante avait cessé de faire souffrir son pauvre crâne. Elle porta donc son regard à la fenêtre, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

\- Mlle Swan, pouvez - vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

L'interpellée sursauta. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça.

\- Vous... je... je ne peux pas. Pardon, répondit - elle finalement.

-Suivez en cours, cela pourrait vous aider à comprendre certaines choses, poursuivit le Professeur en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Celle - ci ne répondit pas, mais par son regard, elle essaya de faire passer un message à son instituteur. Charles l'avait bien comprit, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il poursuivit donc son cours, et Elsana tenta de comprendre tout son baratin sur les bases azotées. La sonnerie finit par retentir, et Elsa rangea ses affaires. Laurence sortit de la salle sans un regard pour elle. De leur côté, Amy et Emmy de faisaient un plaisir de commenter la robe écarlate de la jeune adulte par des phrases dignes des collégiennes. Elsana franchit la porte, et de retrouva dans le couloir empli d'élèves. Comme Madame Duaref leur avait donné une rédaction de deux copies doubles à faire, elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque en espérant y trouver du calme pour écrire. Elle prit place à une table, et sortir des feuilles. Elle avait déjà rédigé trois pages, mais elle avait encore du travail. Alors qu'elle écrivait, sa feuille lui fut arrachée par une main aux ongles vernis. La mutante releva la tête, et vit Emmy en train de donner sa rédaction à Amy. Elle se leva, et s'avança vers les deux blondes. Plus loin, Laurence assistait à la scène. Elle voulait venir en aide à son amie, mais en même temps, sa dispute avec elle était toujours dans son esprit. Ce fut seulement quand Amy dit brûler le papier avec son briquet, qu'elle décida d'intervenir. En deux temps, trois mouvements, les deux blondes furent à terre, Amy avec le talon aiguille de Laurence au - dessus de son oeil gauche. Elsana récupéré sa feuille.

\- Qu'est - ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix autoritaire.

En l'entendant, Laurence enleva sa prise sur la mutante à la langue de serpent. Elle ramasse son sac et quitta la bibliothèque. Madame Kirigaya arrivé près des trois filles en faisant claquer des talons sur le bois. Aucune des mutantes ne tenta d'expliquer quoi que ce soir. Malheureusement pour elles, la bibliothécaire avait tout vu. Elles furent donc toutes les quatre, Laurence y comprit, convoquées dans le bureau du Professeur.

 _Dans le bureau de Charles ..._

\- Vous me décevez grandement, toutes les quatre. Ce sont des prises de tête enfantines, qui ne servent strictement à rien. Emmy, vous pouvez partir, j'en ai fini avec vous.

La concernée se leva, et partit d'un air léger. Laurence regardait ses chaussures, Amy faisait les yeux doux au Professeur, et Elsana se triturait les main tout en regardant Charles.

\- Mlle Klein, savez - vous que la jalousie ne mène à rien ? demanda le télépathe.

Amy hocha doucement la tête, et promit, d'une voix qui sonnait fausse, qu'elle ne recommencerait plus.

 _Une vraie gamine_ , pensa Elsa.

En vérité, Elsa bouillait de rage. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus et d'étrangler la "pauvre" Amy. Charles congédia à son tour la blonde. Il ne restait plus que les deux amies en conflit. Le télépathe les dévisagea avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez bien agit, Mlle Dralliv. Cependant, évitez de menacer vos camarades avec vos chaussures, où je me verrai obligé d'interdire les talons. Vous pouvez partir.

Laurence quitta le bureau, perchée sur ses aiguilles. Elsana se retrouva complètement seule avec Charles. Elle se mit donc à scruter les livres devant elle. Le silence devint long, mais pas pesant. Bien au contraire. Le télépathe écrivait énergiquement, et Elsa attendait sagement. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Elle se sentait bien, à l'abri de tout et de tous.

\- Tiens, tu donneras ceci à Madame Duaref. C'est un mot expliquant l'absence de ton travail pour demain.

\- Mais je peux la refaire, quitte à y passer la nuit, protesta la jeune femme.

\- J'insiste. Je suis bien la seule personne à qui Madame Duaref ne fait pas de tourments.

Elsana trouva que cette phrase avait beaucoup de sous - entendus. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle hocha la tête et prit le papier qu'elle mit dans son sac.

\- Autres choses, Professeur ? demanda - t - elle.

\- Non, tu peux y aller.

 _Quatre jours plus tard..._

Depuis toujours, Elsana avait des problèmes avec ses émotions. Elle se laissait guider par elles, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et elle se rendait compte des conséquences que lorsque l'acte était fait. Pour s'aider, elle était aller voir un psychologue qui l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive. Bien entendu, Elsa ne lui avait pas révélé sa véritable nature. Lors des séances, la jeune femme s'était rendu compte, qu'elle avait besoin de parler pour se détendre, ou d'extérioriser ses pensées les plus profondes. A Paris, elle pouvait communiquer avec Laurine et Mylène. Celles - ci la conseillaient, ou essayaient de la faire rire de ses propres mots. Seulement, la mutante s'était mise à penser que cela ne suffisait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas faire éternellement subir à ses amies tout ses problèmes. Un jour, elle était donc aller dans une librairie, dont la gérante était une amie à elle. Ann venait de Haïti, près de Cuba. Elles avaient leur lycée ensemble, et étaient restées en contact bien après. C'était aussi grâce à elle que le jeune femme savait parler anglais. Dans sa librairie, Elsana avait acheté un petit carnet à la couverture noire. Elle en avait fait son garde - pensées. Elle y écrivait tout ce qu'elle ressentait sur n'importe quels domaines. Alors, aujourd'hui, à l'Institut Xavier, Elsana Swan déposait ses mots les plus secrets sur le papier fin et lisse. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle laissait libre court à son esprit solitaire, qui pourtant souffrait de la solitude. Depuis son arrivée aux Etats - Unis, la mutante rédigeait sur ses relations avec les différentes personnes qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle avait commencé par Jean, qui lui rappelait sa petite sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Elsa avait décrit leur rencontre dut aux hasards les plus purs, et la fois où elle s'était blottit contre elle, la nuit de son premier cauchemar. Elle s'était ensuite penchée sur le cas de Hank McCoy. Elle avait trouvé leur rencontre étrange, et elle avait détesté sa manière de la regarder. Comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Son premier cour avec lui avait aussi eu sa place sur les pages blanches. Le Fauve l'interrogeait sans cesse, et surtout, il la sur - notait. C'était une des choses qu'Elsana ne supportait tout simplement pas. Elle voulait être jugée à sa juste valeur. C'était pour ses principales raisons qu'elle n'aimait pas Hank. Par la suite, elle avait noté quelques phrases sur sa dispute avec Laurence et Madame Duaref. Aussi, elle avait palabré sur Madame Kirigaya et des innombrables étagères de livres anciens et modernes. Durant de longues heures, sa plume s'était acharnée sur Amy et Emmy. Les choses avec ses deux filles avaient pris une tournure désastreuse. Au début, ce n'était que des actes enfantins pour embêter. Mais depuis le moment de la bibliothèque, l'Enfer avait pris place dans la vie de la jeune femme. Les deux blondes avaient ralliés leurs troupes, et avaient donné l'assaut sur la muraille de glace d'Elsana. Vols, humiliations publique ou non, joutes verbales corsées, attaques physiques, usurpations de vie privée, tout y passaient. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Personne ne le savait. Charles ne se doutait de rien, pensant que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sur lui, Elsa avait écrit tout un roman. En fait, elle faisait tout le temps référence à lui.

Assise à sa table préférée de la bibliothèque, la mutante marquait le contenu de ses pensées dans son carnet.

\- Vous écrivez un roman, Mlle Swan ?

L'interpellée releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent les iris noires de Madame Kirigaya.

\- Non c'est seulement quelques pensées qui me traversent l'esprit, répondit - elle.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse.

\- Merci.

La bibliothécaire repartit entre les rayons, et Elsa laissa ses yeux vagabonder. Elle vit Jean en train de faire ses devoirs de maths avec une autre fille. la jeune femme sourit doucement, attendrie.

\- Toujours la tête dans les nuages, La Solitaire ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Elsa à Amy.

Elle reprit ses écrits sans accorder plus d'attention à la mutante à la langue de serpent.

\- J'ai une question, fit celle - ci. C'est vrai que tu es aller aux sous - sols ?

\- Qu'est - ce que ça peut te faire ? Tout ce qui t'importe c'est toi.

\- Autre chose, c'est quoi ta mutation ? osa demander Amy.

\- Tu crois franchement que je vais te le dire ? Très sincèrement, va te faire voir.

A ses mots, la main de la blonde partie s'abattre sur la joue de la brune. Elsana resta un moment la tête sur le côté. Sans prévenir, elle ferma brusquement son carnet et se leva pour faire face à son ennemie. Celle - ce fit un pas en arrière avant de vite se reprendre. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux rivés sur elles.

\- Ecoutes moi bien, petite peste. Ton manège n'a que trop duré. Tu te crois supérieure aux autres mais en réalité tu es exactement comme nous. Tu te comportes comme ça seulement parce que en vérité, tu as peur comme tout les mutants de ne pas être accepter par les autres. Ce qui est bien dommage car je trouve que ta mutation ta vas relativement bien. Langue de serpent, langue de vipère. Comme quoi la nature fait bien les choses. Tu as beau avoir une belle tête, avec des cheveux soyeux et des yeux bleus, il n'en reste pas moins que tu es laide à l'intérieur.

Amy resta sous le choc un moment. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait tenu tête. Elle serra les poings. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre verbalement, elle le ferai avec ses mains. Elle attrapa sa rivale par les cheveux et la jeta contre l'une des étagère de livres qui se renversa. Jean essaya de s'interposer entre les deux mutantes, mais Amy l'envoya valser de la même façon qu'Elsa. Cette fois, c'était trop. Elsa attrapa le bras de la blonde pour l'empêcher d'exercer sa colère sur l'enfant. Les yeux d'Elsa flamboyaient tellement qu'Amy ne put soutenir son regard haineux. Tout les objets dans la pièce vibraient d'une étrange énergie générée par Elsana.

\- Regardes - toi, tu es un monstre Elsana Swan, cracha Amy.

A ce moment, où les paroles furent prononcées, les gants d'Elsa tombèrent en poussière, et les vitres explosèrent, semant des milliers d'éclats de verre partout dans la bibliothèque. Les doigts nus d'Elsa brûlaient la peau de l'autre mutante, et aussi la manche de son haut. Finalement, Elsana la relâcha, et ses yeux perdirent leurs éclats pour redevenir normaux. C'était comme si elle se réveillait d'une transe. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les élèves présents la regardaient avec horreur. Même Jean. Les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta la salle en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son pire cauchemar venait d'avoir lieu.

Pendant ce temps, Charles avait été avertit de ce qui s'était passé. Lui et Hank se rendirent sur les lieux de l'incident. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Elsa, courant tel une folle. Le télépathe ne releva pas. Il savait quels étaient ses plans. En arrivants dans la bibliothèque, le Professeur rassura les élèves, et envoya tous les blessés à l'infirmerie, et les autres dans leurs chambres. Le Fauve alla soigner les mutants blessés, et Charles se rendit dans la chambre d'Elsa. En chemin, tous les élèves qu'il croisait ne parlait que de ce qui s'était passé. Dans leur esprit, tous avaient des pensées négatives sur la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. De la même sorte, ils plaignaient Amy.

 _Elle a bien réussit son coup_ , pensa le télépathe en soupirant.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte menant à la chambre d'Elsa. Il frappa trois fois. Aucune réponse. Il tourna doucement la poignée, et ouvrit le pan de bois. La pièce était parfaitement bien rangée. Cependant, il ne voyait pas la jeune femme. Sur le lit, une valise était posée, ouverte. Il avança dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Derrière lui, la porte en bois se referma d'elle - même. Il observa la jeune mutante en silence. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au - dessus de son bureau, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête appuyait contre le verre de la vitre, les yeux ruisselants de larmes salées. Dehors, le soleil avait été remplacé par une pluie drue. Les yeux bleus de Charles se posèrent sur les mains dévoilées. La dernière qu'il les avait vu, remontait à quelques temps après l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda - t - elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

\- Laissez - moi rire, Professeur. Avouez que vous pensez comme tous les autres. Je les entends leurs commentaires sur La Folle Solitaire.

\- Elsa, essaye de rester calme. Il faut que tu mettes ton esprit en paix.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Professeur.

Elle respira longuement. Finalement, elle se descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers l'armoire sans faire attention au télépathe. Celui - ci la suivit des yeux. Elsana vida le contenu complet du meuble et le rangea dans sa valise.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Charles en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Exactement, on ne peux rien vous cacher, répliqua Elsa.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

La mutante referma vivement sa valise.

\- Je pensais que venir ici améliorerait les choses, mais non, c'est exactement pareil. Les mêmes regards, les mêmes pensées.

\- Où iras - tu ?

\- A Paris, chez moi.

Un nouveau flot de larmes coula sur ses joues.

\- Je t'en pris, tu n'es pas obligée. Tout peux s'arranger, il faut juste un peu de temps, essaya de la dissuader Charles.

\- Non ! C'est mon choix, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Elle enleva la valise de son lit et la posa sur le sol. Elle prit place sur la couverture et regarda ses mains. Charles s'avança vers le lit, et s'enleva de son fauteuil pour s'asseoir près d'Elsana.

\- Qu'est - ce que tu vas dire à Jean ? demanda - t -il.

\- Je na sais pas, je ne sais même pas si je vais lui dire.

Il lui prit la main, et Elsa se crispa. Il traça des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main pour la rassurer.

\- J'ai brûlé la peau d'Amy, vous ne devriez pas, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne se passera rien. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de perdre le contrôle maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- Chut.

Charles posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour inciter la mutante à ne plus rien dire. De la même main, il replaça une des mèches de cheveux d'Elsa en souriant doucement, même si son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait à propos de la décision de la jeune femme.

\- Je veux bien que tu partes, commença - t - il, parce que comme tu l'as dis, c'est ton choix. Mais je veux que tu gardes un souvenir de moi.

Sur ces mots surprenants pour Elsana, le télépathe se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa valise et sortit de la chambre en murmurant " _Au revoir, Charles_ ". Elle quitta le manoir sans un mot de plus, en route vers Paris.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Et ce silence m'anéantit mais je respire, je survie …_

Deux semaines s'étaient lentement effeuillées. Telle une feuille morte, Elsana était tombée sur son lit avec une lenteur vertigineuse. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se retrouvait immobile, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, de prononcer le moindre son. Elle était tombée,et n'arrivait plus à se relever et à grimper la pente. Elle s'était rendue sourde aux bruits de l'extérieur, et elle se repassait, sans jamais s'en lasser, les événements de la bibliothèque. Que pouvait-elle faire de sa vie, maintenant ? Elle pourrait se laisser lentement mourir, se désintégrer et retourner à la poussière. Ainsi, elle ne blesserait plus personne, et elle aurait sûrement la paix. En y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut partir pour les États-Unis. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, elle ne serait pas là, à se morfondre, et elle aurait continué sa vie comme elle avait commencé. Elle n'avait plus penser à Charles depuis longtemps, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était un mélange de colère et de gratitude. Il avait essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les mutations de la jeune femme. De plus, il avait éveillé en elle des sensations nouvelles, qui lui manquaient énormément. Au fond, elle culpabilisait d'être partie de cette manière, sur un simple adieu troublant et encore chaud du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme cela, à attendre que la faucheuse l'étreigne. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle se reprenne en main, même si cela devait prendre des années. Il le fallait.

Dans les pièces voisines à la chambre de la jeune mutante, Laurine se voyait impuissante face à la détresse destructrice de son amie. Depuis qu'elle était revenue les yeux ruisselants de larmes salées, elle se demandait comment lui venir en aide. Tous les jours, elle lui préparait ses repas, qu'elle ne mangeait jamais, et elle les déposait au pied du lit. Autant tenter de faire sucer une sucrerie à une murène du Pacifique, cela donnerait le même résultat : un échec cuisant et déprimant. L'artiste n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour Elsana. Celle-ci ne lui parlait pas, ne la regardait pas, et ne prenait plus la peine de venir la rassurer lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemars. D'un côté, Laurine lui en voulait de ne pas faire d'efforts, mais d'un autre, elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi la jeune femme était dans cet état. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'Elsana se sentait et qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Oui, cette femme était une contradiction à elle toute seule. Peut-être même un oxymore. La raison de cet isolement était simple, Elsa détestait le monde. Elle haïssait les personnes, les gens normaux qui ne comprenaient rien à rien. Mais au fond, et cela Laurine le savait très bien, elle était morte de peur. Elsana avait peur de tout. Des jugements, des regards, des questions, de tout. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était seule, sur son lit, dans un coin de sa chambre.

Elle secoua plusieurs fois la tête de gauche à droite. Elle semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil de quinze jours, dans lequel elle avait dansée, avec ses pensées obscures, une valse à mille temps. Elle plissa les yeux, leva péniblement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et entreprit de s'extirper de son lit. Ce ne fut pas chose facile. Son corps était devenu frêle et tremblant. Ses jambes la portaient à peine. Elsa dut s'appuyer lourdement sur les meubles de sa chambre et du salon pour atteindre la cuisine. Sa vue se troublait de temps à autre, et sa tête tournait dangereusement. Elle se laissa choir sur une chaise autour de la table à manger. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était à peine nourrie. Laurine lui avait pourtant apporté nombre d'assiettes, mais la mutante n'y avait presque pas touché. Elle regrettait à présent. Elle se mit debout en tremblant comme une feuille, et s'avança d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Elle resta dubitative devant son contenu, puis attrapa finalement les carottes rappées et le jambon. Elle se substantiva lentement de ses membres affaiblis. A quel moment s'était-elle trompée ? La porte d'entrée claqua, Elsana sursauta, Laurine apparut. Celle-ci resta stupéfaite en voyant son amie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait horriblement maigrie. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et son visage blafard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda l'observée d'une voix cassée.

\- Rien. Je suis contente que tu sois enfin sortie de ta chambre, petite fille.

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour les deux jeunes femmes. Laurine veillait à ce que son amie mange copieusement et dorme un nombre d'heures convenable. L'artiste se disait souvent qu'elle aurait dut faire cela bien avant. Elsana se pliait de mauvaise grâce aux obligations pleines de bonne volonté de sa bienfaitrice. Il est facile de se laisser aller, mais il est beaucoup plus difficile de revenir à la réalité. Petit à petit, la mutante revenait à la vie. Au bout d'une semaine, elle avait reprit des couleurs et du poids, ainsi qu'une apparence décente. Cependant, Laurine voulait la voir s'épanouir aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle voulait qu'elle s'amuse et qu'elle oublie les derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés à l'Institut.

\- Ce soir, petite fille, on mange au restaurant et hors de question de te défiler, lui dit-elle un midi.

\- Mais...

\- Non.

Elsana se tut. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de toute façon.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Elsana s'habilla d'une petite robe noire en dentelle à bretelles larges. Elle enfila des gants assortis, et noua ses cheveux en une tresse africaine. Elle se chaussa de sandales noires à talons, les nouvelles que Laurine lui avait offertes. Celle-ci avait enfilé une robe à motifs floraux avec des baskets blanches. Sur les coups de huit heures, elles sortirent de leur maison, et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le centre-ville. Les rues grouillaient de personnes, ce qui commençait à mettre Elsa mal à l'aise. Son amie la fit entrer dans un petit restaurant calme, où elles avaient l'habitude de manger de temps en temps. Elles prirent place et attendirent qu'un serveur prenne leur commande. La mutante souhaitait prendre quelque chose de léger. Elle se commanda donc une petite salade composée. L'artiste la foudroya du regard en lui repprochant de ne pas vouloir manger plus. Son amie lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Laurine la préférait largement joueuse comme maintenant, et la laissa tranquille sur ce point là.

\- C'est pour quand ton oral ? finit par demander Elsa.

\- La semaine prochaine, mais il faut que je revois certaines notions.

\- Ce n'est pas très sérieux, mademoiselle.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, et te voir souriante est beaucoup plus important.

\- Mouais.

Les plats arrivèrent, et elles commencèrent à déguster tranquillement.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, demanda Laurine en posant sa fourchette sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je suis un peu perdue, lui répondit Elsa, les yeux soudain vagues.

 _Reviens._

Elsana sursauta. Bon Dieu, Charles ! Pourquoi la recontactait-il maintenant ?

\- Petite fille, ça va ? demanda l'artiste inquiète de voir son amie si tendue.

\- Oui, ça va.

Elles continuèrent à manger, mais Laurine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'avenir de la mutante.

\- Elsa, il faut que tu réfléchisses. Tu as vingt-deux ans.

\- Je sais très bien mon âge, Laurine, merci. Seulement, tu vois, je n'ai nul part où aller, mis à part ma piole.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es une femme brillante.

 _Elle a raison._

La mutante leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant !

\- Brillante, peut-être, mais n'oublis pas ce que je suis.

\- Bon sang, Elsana ! Tu ne vas pas rester cachée toute ta vie !

\- Trouves-moi une solution alors !

 _Moi, j'en ai une..._

La mutante soupira. Tout ça pour qu'elle revienne et que quoi ? Qu'elle se refasse harceler ? Qu'elle perde à nouveau les pédales ? Hors de question !

\- Tu pourrais travailler à la maison, finit par dire Laurine.

\- Cela ne change rien, je serai toujours coupée du monde. En plus, je n'ai pas de diplômes assez qualifiants pour travailler sérieusement.

 _Une raison de plus pour revenir._

Non mais ! Il ne pouvais pas se taire et lui foutre la paix ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, Elsa ! Retournes à l'Institut !

\- Quoi ? Si j'en suis partie , ce n'est certainement pas pour y retourner ! s'emporta la jeune mutante.

 _Quand même..._

 _La ferme !_ finit-elle par lui répondre par télépathie.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elsa sortit du restaurant en laissant Laurine sidérée de la tournure qu'avait prit la discussion. Elle finit par se lever à son tour pour la rejoindre.

Charles resta stupéfait. Elle lui avait dit de se la fermer. C'était ... Comment dire ? Charmant. Tout à fait charmant. Non mais, elle lui avait quand même dit ... Bref ... Il secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire. Pendant deux semaines il avait essayer de savoir comment elle allait, mais il n'avait pas put la trouver, sauf jusqu'à récemment. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien, ou mieux. Maintenant, il voulait qu'elle soit là, avec lui. Pourtant... Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ressentit sa détresse vis-à-vis des autres élèves, d'elles ? Il était beaucoup trop occupé à chercher des solutions pour ses mutations. Cette femme était tellement différente. Même ses yeux... Si clairs... On pourrait s'y perdre.

\- Professeur ?

La voix de Hank fit sortir Charles de ses profondes pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Que voyez-vous ?

\- Ce que je vois, c'est qu'une jeune femme à besoin de notre aide et qu'elle la refuse, répondit Charles toujours le regard vague.

\- Et donc ? Que faisons-nous ?

\- Prépares le jet, on va la chercher. Je veux lui parler en la regardant dans les yeux.

Le télépathe ressentit alors une violente douleur dans le crâne. Il serra les dents et enleva rapidement, et d'un coup sec, le casque du Cerebro.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, Hank. Je vais bien. On aurait dit une onde surpuissante et très aigu. C'est l'effet que ça m'a fait.

\- Vous pensez que c'est à cause d'elle ?

\- Peut-être, on aurait dit un cri, comme de la peur.

\- Vous voulez toujours ...

\- Oui ! Vas tout préparer. Nous sommes en cas d'urgence.

Hank s'élança hors de la salle du Cerebro.


End file.
